


ATEEZ Mpreg Oneshots

by ateezstreasure



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezstreasure/pseuds/ateezstreasure
Summary: "Family; where life begins and love never ends"
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 13





	1. Disclaimer

Before reading, please know this book is centered around Mpreg or Male Pregnancy

If you aren't comfortable reading, then this book is not for you.

This is works of Fiction, meaning what you are reading is not real.


	2. Request Page

All Requests Will Be Left On This Page

_If you are to leave a request, I will need the ship, who is the one that is pregnant, and a plot._


	3. San x Wooyoung

"San, what do you think of this blanket for her? We can hang it over her crib." Wooyoung held up a rose blanket he had found.

San looked away from the stuffed animals he was currently looking at. In Wooyoung's hand was a blanket that was not all pink, but instead a simple white with pink roses and blue petals.

"I love it! I think it would look great over her crib." San said. "It is simple, and yet elegant."

"I was going for a blanket that isn't all pink since her whole nursery room is of that color. Plus, it goes along with the flowers painted on her wall." Wooyoung giggled.

They had put the crib together and, just recently, San finished putting her nursery together with the help of their friends.

Her nursery was painted a light shade of pink with flowers on the wall. Laying on the floor was a fuzzy pink rug.

In the nursery was her crib that had pink ribbons on the outside of it. Placed next to the crib was a comfortable chair for Wooyoung to sit on when she needed to be fed or calmed down. In the corner was a changing station and a drawer. Sitting on top of the drawer was a stack of children's books for them to read.

It is beautiful. It was almost complete except, they were missing a few things besides their daughter, of course. Stuff animals for her to sleep with, a blanket to keep her warm as she slept, and the most important one, clothes.

Their daughter had no clothes for her to wear. There was no clothes in her drawers. San and Wooyoung had to go out and go shopping for those things, which is what they were doing right at this moment. Finding the stuffed animals, blanket and clothing they thought their daughter will like.

"We have the blanket. Wait, do you think we should get a second blanket?" Wooyoung asked.

San thought about it and thought it was better to have another blanket in case they lost the first one.

"Get a second one just in case something happens to the first one." San told Wooyoung.

Wooyoung lifted up blankets that were stacked up nicely on top of each other. He looked through the pile of blankets and saw one that he thought was stunning.

Pulling it out of the pile, Wooyoung held it in his hand. The blanket had a light blue- grey outside with black, tiny dots, and pink butterflies all over.

Each one of the butterflies on the outside of the blanket had different patterns on their wings. On the inside, it was pink. The baby blanket was very warm and soft.

"San." Wooyoung waddled over. "I love this blanket. I want this one as well."

San looked down seeing which blanket Wooyoung was talking about.

"Oh, butterflies!" San admired. "Yeah, I love it as well."

Wooyoung hung the two blankets over his arm. "Did you find stuffed animals for her?"

"I found a panda with a cute bow, a teddy bear, and a fox." San showed Wooyoung.

"Those can be placed in her crib or maybe on the dresser with those books." Wooyoung said.

San put the stuffed animals and two blankets into a basket, given to them by an employee who saw their hands getting full.

"The last thing we need is her clothes. Where are the clothes?" San asked.

Walking to the clothes area of the store, they browsed through different outfits for their little girl.

San wanted clothes that made their daughter look adorable. Wooyoung just wanted to show off their daughter in whatever clothes they find.

The two ended up finding a pink and white polka-dotted romper with a monkey on the side, a pink romper having tiny cherries and strawberries on it, and a matching hat. Another romper was grey and had a smiling crescent moon in the middle. A dress that came with a long sleeve shirt where the skirt part of it was a faded yellow and had dots and a bunny clip clipped on the straps. a onesie that had Princess printed across in gold and topped with tiara.

They paid at the cash register and walked out of the store, holding in a bag everything they have bought and needed for their daughter's nursery and for her.


	4. Hongjoong x San

"Baby, are you ready? The guests are arriving!" Hongjoong says, popping his head inside of the half way opened bedroom door to his shared bedroom with his husband, San.

San was finishing getting ready for their friends and family. Their friends and family were coming over to their house for the gender reveal of their baby. San was four months pregnant and they gotten the ultrasound, containing their baby's gender, but held back from finding out right away and instead wanted it to be a surprise.

Hongjoong gave the envelop containing their baby's gender to their closest friend, Seonghwa.

Seonghwa the only one who knew the gender of their baby because he needed the gender for the cake he had gotten for them.

He went to a bakery and asked for a gender reveal cake. The baker made a cake with words "He or She? Can't Wait to See" on the front of the cake which was made out of fondant with blue and pink polka dots, blue and pink strips at the bottom, wrapped around the cake and on top of the cake was two pairs of baby shoes. One pair was blue, the other pair was pink.

The inside of the cake was dyed with food coloring, the color of the gender of their baby. Seonghwa told Hongjoong when he got the cake, he was going to hold onto it until the day of the gender reveal and bring the cake over to their house on the day of. Hongjoong agreed to it, and now the day has finally came. They were going to find out what the gender of their little one growing in San's tummy was.

"I'm about ready." San says, finishing buttoning up his maternity jeans and pulling the band of the jeans up to his rounding stomach. San was wearing a shirt with the words, "Soon To Be Mom" printed in cursive on the front. Hongjoong wore a similar one to San's except on his were the words "Soon To Be Dad" printed on the front

San turns toward Hongjoong, giving him his dimpled smile.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Seonghwa hyung is bringing the cake?" San asks as they walk down the hallway of their bedroom.

"He is bringing the cake. Don't you worry about a thing. Everything is set up for the party." Hongjoong tells San, not wanting him to worry.

Hongjoong wanted his husband to have a fun time with their friends and family and focus on the exciting moment of the two of them cutting into the cake Seonghwa had bought and was bringing to learn their little one's gender

They walk from the bedroom into the kitchen. The kitchen was set up for today's special event. There were pink and blue balloons along with matching cups, plates and a banner with the words, Baby Boy or Baby Girl?

"Everything is set up..there's a pitcher of lemonade and water for the guest to pour into their cups and to drink." Hongjoong says to San

"Perfect. The next thing is to welcome all of our guests in." San says, kissing Hongjoong.

Their kiss was cut off with the sound of the ringing of their doorbell. Plenty of voices coming from outside of the door could be heard.

"I guess the guests are here." San says

The front door was open and guests were welcomed inside. Guests ranging from Hongjoong's parents and San's parents to their closest friends; Seonghwa, Mingi, Wooyoung, Yeosang, Jongho and Yunho.

Seonghwa carries a box in his arms. Hongjoong takes notice in the box

"That the cake?" Hongjoong asks

"Yup. This is the cake." Seonghwa says. He carries the box over to the counter. Hongjoong joins him at the counter while San was talking to his parents and Hongjoong's parents

"This shirt is adorable." Hongjoong's mom says. Her eyes go to San's shirt

"Thank you Mrs Kim. Hongjoong thought the same and wanted us to be matching for the gender reveal." San says.

San's conversation with his parents and his in laws continue and Seonghwa opens the box cover to show Hongjoong the cake.

Hongjoong's mouth drops open. The cake was cute and perfect. Perfect for this gender reveal.

"Thank you again for getting this cake for us Hwa, and being the one to hold it until today." Hongjoong says to the older

Seonghwa reaches into the box to pick up the cake carefully. He picked the cake up with the most caution. He was doing his best being careful because Seonghwa did not want to drop it or ruin it in a way where they could not do the gender reveal.

He carries the cake over to the table, placing it down slowly and gently. Hongjoong opens the utensil drawer to grab a knife to use to cut the cake with. He places the knife down on the table beside the cake

"It was no problem Hongjoong. Although, it was hard not to tell anyone about the gender. Do you know how many times Wooyoung kept on asking me what the gender was?" Seonghwa and Hongjoong laugh

"Thank for keeping it a secret even if it was difficult. But, now we get to find out what the gender is.' Hongjoong says, seeing how everyone was here and were now just talking to one another

Hongjoong gets San, and they prepare for the gender reveal and Seonghwa gathers all the guests up after they have settled in and have finished catching up.

"Alright everyone.. it's time for the two soon to be parents to cut the cake." Seonghwa says, trying to get the guests to settle down and get their attention on the main event and the reason why they were here.

San and Hongjoong stood at the table with the cake in front of them. San was holding a knife to cut the cake with Hongjoong beside him

"This reminds me of our wedding.." San says. Him holding a knife, ready to cut a cake took him back to his and Hongjoong's wedding. They were just married and at the reception was when the two of them cut the cake together

"When we cut the wedding cake?" Hongjoong asks him

"Yeah.. when we cut the wedding cake together after we became husbands."

"If I remember correctly, you grabbed a piece of cake and smooshed it onto my face." Hongjoong says. San giggles at the memory.

"But then I let you kiss me with those cake lips of yours." San says

"Now married, and about to find out the gender of our tulip." Hongjoong smiles, holding San's free hand with his own.

"Is everyone ready?" San asks, looking up to see the pleasant and excited looks he was receiving from their friends and family, all eager for the discovery of their baby's gender.

San looks at Hongjoong. Hongjoong gives him a nod, letting him know everyone was ready. San takes off the two baby shoes from the top of the cake , and uses the knife and cuts into the cake. He makes another cut in the cake creating a nice slice of cake to see what the color of the cake was dyed. San slowly begins to take the slice out and he gasps, seeing the slightest bit of color.

His eyes began to water up. He covers his mouth with his hand. Hongjoong's eyes lit up with excitement.

"What color is the cake San?" Wooyoung asks unable to contain his eagerness

Every guest in the room was holding their breath, waiting to hear what the color of the cake was and what the gender of their baby.

Hongjoong grabs a plate. San takes the rest of the piece out from the cake, revealing the blue color and places the slice onto the plate

"It's a boy!" San and Hongjoong shout loudly

Cheers erupt. Congratulations were given to the couple. Hugs were exchanged. Smiles were worn on everyone's faces including Hongjoong's and San's.

They were having a son.


	5. Jongho x ATEEZ

Jongho walked down the sidewalk. He was currently on the street, trying to find a spot for him to sleep since obviously, he has no home to go to. He was kicked out of his home by his parents when he told them about his pregnancy. They saw him as a freak of nature and didn't want to put up with him and the baby.. They didn't want to pay bills for their own son and their grandchild.

They wanted no part of being in his baby's life or wanted him around. His own parents disowned him, and told him to leave the house. Jongho obeyed, listening to their words. He left home and has been on his own on the streets.

He has been looking for a place for him to sleep, but he hasn't had much luck. There were spots for him to sleep on which was some benches in a park or at a bus stop, but it didn't last for long. Cops came about and told him he couldn't sleep on these benches and told him to go somewhere else.

"You cannot be sleeping on these benches."

"But I have no where else to go."

"Go find some place else. Just not here." the cop says to Jongho

Jongho got up from the bench and walked away from the cop, looking for a new place to go and stay. In the process of looking for a new spot, Jongho saw and met with other homeless people. People who were in a similar situation as him. They weren't pregnant, no.. not like him, but they were homeless. they didn't have jobs, they didn't have homes. They were living on the street for a long time. The people who were also homeless besides Jongho, at least have tents for them to sleep in compared to Jongho who did not have any where to sleep. Another spot he found aside the benches at the bus stop or on the side walk where some other homeless people were

He sat on the sidewalk where some homeless people stayed, keeping to himself and tried his best to make it the spot where he was going to spend during his pregnancy, and where he was going to spend for probably the rest of his life. On the streets, with no home, no shelter to give to his baby, which he doesn't know if the little one growing in his abdomen was a boy or a girl. He was going to have to raise his baby on the streets, in the cold.

Jongho did stay on the sidewalk a bit. Longer than the benches and underneath some bridges and playgrounds. He made what he could find as a place for him to sleep.. although it was a bit uncomfortable with all of these places. Jongho ended up leaving the tough concrete of the sidewalk, deciding to look for another spot away from other homeless people who were sometimes a bit territorial with the space around them and did smell awful to Jongho, making him nauseous. Not helping the fact he was pregnant.

Here he is now, nine months pregnant with his huge stomach, hanging out of his shirt that barely fit him, but it was the only shirt he had. He got a lot of dirty looks from strangers passing by. Normal people who have jobs and had a home, to the other homeless people surrounding him. They all gave him dirty looks, having the same thoughts his parents did.

Jongho walked pass them without a second thought. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the strangers he passed, looked back at him with mean looks, and whispering nasty things about Jongho.

He needed to find a secluded place for him because.. he has been experiencing these small pains in the lower part of his abdomen.. and he thinks they might be contractions. He believes he is experiencing contractions for the first time.. meaning.. there is a slight chance he was going to have his baby today.

"I need you to stay in there as long as possible, and not come out yet. I'm trying to see if there is a secluded place for us because we are.. um..this is how we are going to live little one.. here, these streets are our home." Jongho says to his bump which he noticed was lower than usual with the baby in position for the birth, and getting ready to enter the world.

Jongho went on with his way trying to find an empty place for him and the pains he was experiencing, were getting slightly sharper and painful. The pain wrapped around his bump and his back, making him wince in pain

"Wait. I said wait. I'm not ready for you to come yet." He says, patting his large nine month bump.

"You are getting impatient..with all of these... contractions i'm feeling." Jongho groans as he stops walking. His hand that was on his bump, could feel his bump tighten with the contractions along with his muscles

He breathes through the contraction, and continues walking when it passes. He sees an alley way and decides to go check it out. He waddles over to the alley way and walks into it, expecting to see another homeless person, claiming it as their own place, but was surprised when he sees no one.

"Great.. this will be our home then.." he breaths when he groans and slams his hand onto the wall of the back alley way

"You.. are.. coming today.." Jongho says closing his eyes and breathing heavily. He stays in the position he was in. He closes his eyes and cups the bottom of his bump.

Yup. today was the day his baby was coming. he was going to give birth today and right now.

"Ooh, that one hurt." Jongho says, gripping the wall as another painful contraction happened. He decided to stay standing, even though the pain in his hips, back and stomach was increasing the more time passed, made it hard for him to stand.

Jongho flips over so his back was against the wall. His head hits the wall and Jongho cries out in pain, feeling the amount of pressure in his lower stomach.

He wasn't ready to bring his baby into the world.. he wasn't ready to raise a child in the streets none the less, in an empty alley way. This was no living condition for a baby. A child needed a warm bed to sleep in and a house to protect them, but Jongho can't give any of that to his own child because he had no home. He was homeless.

Jongho slides down the wall, not being able to stand with the pain he was feeling and was in. He was breathing heavily, and had trouble breathing through the contractions. He could feel them getting shorter and shorter.

He feels a ton of pressure build up and it hurt a lot more than the pain he has felt through the contraction. He scrunches up his face as sweat ran down his forehead.

The pressure continued to build up only to release and cause a gush of water to come from him. Staining his pants and form a puddle underneath him.

"Oh fuck!" Jongho shouts, feeling the baby starting to move down, causing an immense ton of pressure in his pelvis by the head.

With the head moving further down and causing this amount of pressure, he could feel himself getting closer to pushing. He was getting the urge to push. Jongho lets out a scream.

His screams echoed through the alleyway and was heard by seven guys passing by and only by these guys. They heard the scream coming from the alleyway and went to check out what was causing the screaming. They ran into the back part of it only to see Jongho, on the ground, covered in sweat and surrounded by amniotic fluid. Their eyes went to his round stomach

Tears were building up in Jongho's eyes. He looks at them with pleading eyes.

"Oh god, he's in labor. We need to help him."

They all run to Jongho

"Hey, hey.. we're going to help you. It's okay. I'm Hongjoong." a guy with blue hair softly says to Jongho

"This is, Mingi, Seonghwa, Yeosang, Yunho, Wooyoung, and San." Hongjoong introduces the other six guys

"I-I'm J-Jongho.." Jongho says shakily

"Hi Jongho.. I'm going to take your pants and underwear off to see how far the baby is okay?" Seonghwa says

Jongho nods. Seonghwa carefully took off Jongho's pants and underwear. Seonghwa takes off the jacket he was wearing and covers Jongho's legs with it, knowing he felt uncomfortable being vulnerable like this. He spreads Jongho's legs apart a bit to see the baby's head. He sees the top of the baby's head

"I see the top of the baby's head. You should start pushing Jongho.." Seonghwa says, taking charge

Jongho nods

"I need two of you to hold his hands." Seonghwa says, turning his head to look at the others

Hongjoong and Yunho go to Jongho's sides, holding both of his hands. Jongho turns to look at the two of them. They gave him a small smile

"You got this Jongho." Hongjoong says encouragingly

Jongho took a deep breath, and leans forward, pushing. Yells of pain came from his mouth. He squeezes Hongjoong's and Yunho's hands tightly. The baby's head coming out slowly was a whole another type of pain for Jongho. His lower region was burning in pain with his hips widening to allow the baby to make its way out.

Wooyoung, Yeosang, Mingi and San were all cheering and gave their words of encouragement to Jongho. They watched Jongho's face turn a bright shade of red during his pushing. His face was completely drenched in sweat and his strength was getting weaker the more he pushed. Jongho gasps for air, catching his breath.

"There you go Jongho.." Yunho says, moving some hair out of his face

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can push the rest of the baby out." Jongho says, his chest heaving up and down.

"Yes you can Jongho. I know it must be very painful, but you just need to push on the pain. The baby's head is almost completely out."

"From what we see of the baby, the baby looks beautiful Jongho." Wooyoung says

"Really? They look beautiful?" Jongho asks him

"They do. Think about seeing their beautiful face once they are here." San says

Jongho groans at a contraction, tearing through his abdomen. When he feels the contraction, he begins to push. He brings his chin to his chest, gritting his teeth and curling his body inward to try and get the baby's head out. He pushed down on the pain to the point where it got unbearable. He screams loudly.

Seonghwa watches the baby's head come out. Jongho feels the amount of pressure he felt as the head was coming out, slowly disappear making it less painful for him.

Jongho throws his head back against the wall and breathes heavily. His hair stuck to his forehead along with his shirt that was covered in his sweat as well.

"Head is out. A couple of more pushes until your baby is here." Seonghwa says to Jongho. Jongho whines, keeping a firm grip on Yunho and Hongjoong's hands

"We can see you're tired Jongho, but the baby is so close to being here. You are doing an amazing job." Hongjoong says

Jongho gives them a small smile, and begins to start the process of pushing again. Yells and cries came from him. Tears ran down his cheeks from the pain, and also the thought of everything he dealt with during this entire pregnancy. He wished the baby could stay a bit longer in his womb because at least it was warmer than being in a cold alley way. But, no can do. They are ready to meet him and he was ready to be a father

one of the baby's shoulders began to emerge, followed by the other. A sight that made Seonghwa smile and look up at Jongho.

"The shoulders have just come out. Almost there Jongho. Give a few more strong pushes and you'll be done and your baby will be here." Seonghwa says to Jongho, rubbing his thigh

Jongho burrows down and pushes again. Over and over. Yells and cries repeatedly came from his mouth along with continuous tears, running down his cheeks. Jongho lifts his knees to his chest a bit and curls his body inward, giving a piercing scream from the big push he gave, letting the rest of the baby come out and into Seonghwa's hand.

Screams of a newborn fill the alleyway. Jongho collapse against the wall, and watches Seonghwa lift the small baby up. The baby was covered in amniotic fluid and blood but otherwise had a healthy color to her skin

"This little one has got a good pair of lungs.' Yeosang says, hearing the loud scream and cries coming from the baby.

Jongho laughs. He was extremely tired, but the sight of seeing his baby, gave him some energy.

"You have a beautiful daughter Jongho." Seonghwa says, gently placing the small newborn girl on Jongho's chest. Jongho looks down and tears prickled his eyes. She almost immediately calmed down once she was placed on his chest, knowing he was her father and snuggled into his warm chest. Jongho looks down and kisses her tiny head, not caring about the blood.

The guys all smile at the adorable, and heartwarming sight of Jongho holding his daughter for the first time.

"Look at the little muffin." San coos as he, Jongho and the others watch the adorable baby girl in her jumper, bouncing up and down, holding a toy in her hand. The sight made all of them smile

It has been about three weeks since the seven of them found Jongho, and after helping deliver his daughter, they took them to the hospital to make sure everything was alright. Turns out, both were perfectly healthy and after they got the clean bill of health, they took him in into their home, not wanting him being out there in the cold along with her. Jongho was hesitant, feeling he was intruding but he was reassured that he wasn't, and in the end, he accepted. He was now living with them and was now part of their relationship.

"I just want to thank you guys for helping me.. thank you for helping me through labor and the delivery of her.. and being so kind to me by offering to take me off the streets.. thank you for that."

He had a home. A daughter, and seven guys who love him and helped give him a home.


	6. Wooyoung x ATEEZ

Wooyoung screwed up. He made a mistake and the members know about it, and it was because of this they were ignoring him, not speaking one word to him. They pretend Wooyoung wasn't there and he didn't exist

"Is everybody here? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.." Hongjoong does the head count of each member, only for him to skip Wooyoung

"Seven. Seven! Okay, we're all here." Hongjoong says, skipping over Wooyoung.

"Hyung.." Wooyoung tries to say, but Hongjoong ignores him.

He had a one night stand with a stranger, and when he told the others about the night that lead to him having a sex with someone he didn't know, they weren't too kind about it. Instead of saying it was no big deal or saying it was alright to Wooyoung, they all stare at him, not saying anything only for them to walk away.

Wooyoung heard Seonghwa talk to Hongjoong and the members about it

'How can he do that? He had sex with a stranger Joong. We're supposed to be idols..idols are not supposed to have sex let alone with some random person. If word got out about one of the members of the group had fooled around... had sex.. what would happen to careers? Our careers might get ruined or we would be known as the group with a member who fooled around with some stranger who might be spreading lies about him or some shit. It's his fault we are in this mess." Seonghwa says

"He's right. How can we be sure this doesn't happen again?"

Okay, fine.. he takes the blame for having a one night stand, but to hear these words.. and to see his own members ignore him for something he did, was a bit childish on their part and hurtful.

Wooyoung hoped within time they could move on past and forget about the one night stand he had.

Unfortunately, what Wooyoung finds out about himself made it even harder for him to move past what happened. Wooyoung didn't think the one night stand he had with the stranger, would end up leaving him pregnant.

Wooyoung thought of hiding it from the others for now since he didn't know how he was going to bring it up. He knew he was going to have to tell them eventually, but at the moment, he was going to keep it hidden from them for now.

He wore his normal clothing but when his bump started to form, Wooyoung bought and wore baggy clothing to hide the fact his stomach, his fit stomach was changing into a round bump which started to stick out more.

It wasn't until he was in his fifth month, going into his sixth month when the members eventually caught on and discovered what he was hiding from them

Wooyoung put his hands underneath his shirt where the bump was, accentuating the roundness the bump had now he was almost six months. He was admiring how big his bump has become while feeling the kicks being delivered against the palm of his hand

"I love feeling your little kicks against my hands.. it reminds me you are real and this is really happening." Wooyoung softly says to his bump, knowing his baby can hear him now. Not knowing Yunho who was walking past his room, also heard what he had said

Yunho stopped walking and thought about his words, and going through what he has been seeing with Wooyoung lately. He noticed he has been wearing a ton of baggy clothing, which he found strange since he didn't usual wear that type of clothing, but now he knew why. He walked to Wooyoung's room and saw him rubbing his stomach and smiling down at it

'You're pregnant?!" Yunho shouts which caused the other members to run to the room when hearing the words out of his mouth

Wooyoung turns his head to the door way of his room to see the members standing there.

"I um..."

"He is.. look. Look how his stomach is shaped. It's round."

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Wooyoung says quietly

'It's from the one night stand you have isn't it?" Seonghwa asks

"Yes..."

"Is that why you have been wearing those baggy clothing?"

'Yes.. I was hiding the fact I was pregnant from you guys. I didn't know how I was going to tell you, but I knew you were going to find out one day.. so yeah.."

They gave him looks of disappointment and Wooyoung felt his heart drop

"We need you to leave."

"What?"

"Leave the dorm, leave the group. Just leave."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't you?! You fooled around with some stranger and now you are pregnant! You are going to ruin our careers because of your actions! We don't need you here to ruin our group's name. It's better if you leave."

'Okay, I'll leave." Wooyoung weakly says,

He packed all of his clothes up, cleaning out his room along with some baby clothes he had recently purchased and kept hidden.

The others stepped to the side for Wooyoung to walk out of the room and to the door of the dorm. He opened the door and walked out, turning around for a brief second, hoping one of the members would speak out and stop him, but not one of them said anything. They all stood by and watched him with upset looks on their faces

Wooyoung looked away with a sad look, closing the door behind him.

"Jung Wooyoung?"

"Here. I'm Wooyoung." Wooyoung says getting up from the chair he was sitting on in the maternity ward wing, waiting room

"Please follow me to your room.' the nurse says

Wooyoung waddles over to her, gripping the baby's bag in one hand and keeping the other on his back.

The nurse helps him into his room to get ready for the birth of his baby

Wooyoung held the small baby boy in his arms with a worn out smile on his face,.

"Hi baby boy, it's just you and me.It's going to be only the two of us., but it's okay."

Wooyoung happily took care of his son on his own, and didn't think about any of the negatives of what occurred during his pregnancy. He may have lost the respect and love of his members, he may have left the group, and he may not know who his son's other father is, but it didn't matter now.

Wooyoung was strolling through the park, pushing the stroller, carrying his infant son in when he sees seven familiar faces

"Wooyoung? Is that you?'

Wooyoung stops walking and freezes in his place when seeing the seven of them walking toward him. They catch up to him and they awkwardly stand in front of him, seeing the stroller and the baby sitting in the stroller.

"Is this your son?'

"What do you think?" Wooyoung says coldly, not wanting them anywhere near his son or him after what they have done.

They all saw the blank look Wooyoung was giving to them and could feel the tension between all of them

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"No, I don't want to talk. All I want is to go on a nice stroll with my son who I carried for nine months..without any help. I had no one to help me. But that is what made me stronger. Knowing I don't have to deal with the type of friends who chose to freeze me out only because I had a one night stand and then made me leave because of my pregnancy." Wooyoung sneers

The seven of them tense up, hearing how hurt and pissed Wooyoung was. They deserved it. They had hurt him in many ways and they didn't blame Wooyoung for being mad at them

"We deserve it."

'Yes you do. Fine, I understand I made a mistake with the one night stand, but I don't regret my pregnancy or call it a mistake..because now I have a son." Wooyoung says

"We're sorry Wooyoung. We feel horrible. We regret what we have done... ever since you left, we felt guilty for our actions"

'That means nothing to me after what you have done. You froze me out, talked about me behind my back when I was right there, and then asked me to leave when finding out I was pregnant. I get you were disappointed in me, but I thought you would at least be supportive of me and my decision..because we're supposed to be a family.. I guess I was wrong." Wooyoung says

Soft fusses come from the stroller and Wooyoung gently picks up his son, knowing he was hungry . He takes out a bottle of formula from the bag hung around the back of the stroller. he cradles his son in his arm and puts the bottle into his son's mouth. The others watch in amazement at how well Wooyoung was when it came to feeding him and being a parent.

His son drinks the formula happily, looking up at Wooyoung who smiled at him

"Wooyoung, this is why we wanted to talk to you. We understand what we did was wrong and unforgivable. We don't deserve your forgiveness, but we want you to come back." Yunho says,

Wooyoung turns his attention back to them once he finishes feeding his son

"What? Back in the group?" Wooyoung says as he places the bottle back in his bag and starts patting his son's back with a towel of some sort over his shoulder while keeping an arm below his bottom. The members watch his son bury his face in Wooyoung's shoulder, peeking up a bit with tired eyes to see them

San gives a wave to him, giving him a small smile. He closes his eyes and rests his chubby cheek on Wooyoung's shoulder, drifting off to sleep

"Yes, back in the group with us.."

"I don't think I should..

"why not?"

"I mean you said it yourself. I might ruin the group because I have a kid now.. and it was out of a one night stand."

"We didn't..We're sorry."

"I know.. but still what would happen if I was seen with him in my arms? What would happen then? The public will wonder who the baby is and why I am carrying him. If I told the truth, they are going to throw hate at me which I don't care about, and toward him. I can't do that to him. I can't put him through the hateful world of the industry. He doesn't deserve being hated on." Wooyoung says

"But the fans miss you.."

'I'm grateful they miss me but.. it's better for me if I did leave for good. I want a normal life where I don't have to worry about being in the public eye.. people following me and my son every where we went.. I don't want people invading our lives." Wooyoung says, placing a hand on the back of his son's head as he slept peacefully

'I already have a stable job, and an apartment where I have been living in since the pregnancy. I'm fine with what I have. I'm grateful for the good times I had in the group, but I feel like i need to do my own things" Wooyoung says,

"I'm sorry, but this is what I want to do. I want to take care of my son who is my top priority."

"But..if you came back to the group, we can help you take care of your son."

"Guys, please.. I know you are trying to make up for what you did, and I'm thankful for that..even though I am still mad, but like I said.. there are going to be fans who are not going to be happy with me having a son now and they are going to find ways to harm him. I can't put him into harms way. I'm his father and it is my job to look after him and make sure nothing happens to him." Wooyoung says, putting his sleeping son back into the stroller

"Woo..."

"I get it. You guys screwed up and you want to make it up by having me come back to the group..and help me with my son but i told you, I don't want to. I want to be out of the spotlight and live a normal life, raising my son and not having to worry about people going after him."

"You matured Wooyoung." Mingi says

"I had become more mature after he was born." Wooyoung says putting the towel he used to help burp his son, away in the bag

"We get what you are saying, and we understand. We are not going to force you to go back to the group. We respect your wishes of wanting to step away out of the spotlight."

"Thank you hyung."

"Can you please keep in touch with us though? We still want to know what you are doing or maybe get together with you when we are not busy." Yeosang asks

"I don't know." Wooyoung says

"Oh, okay."

"it's nice seeing you again Woo."

"We should let you continue with your walk in the park with your son. Thank you for allowing us to talk and apologize"

Wooyoung nods, walking past the others as he went separate ways from them for real. This was his own path he is choosing to follow.


	7. Mingi x Wooyoung

"Don't you fucking leave the room! We aren't done talking!"

"we are done talking! I'm done talking to you and I am going to leave the room!"

Screaming matches were common in the household of Mingi and Wooyoung. Their loud screams could be heard from miles away. Mingi's deep voice booming out loud of the small one story house. His deep voice along with the loudness of Wooyoung's screaming and yelling, filled the quiet neighborhood they lived in.

The usual quiet setting was interrupted by nonstop screaming, shouting and yelling. Mingi and Wooyoung have been arguing a ton. Normal thing now. Hours were spent screaming toward each other.

Staring down each other was a way for their argument to end. Another way is one of them deciding to walk away from the other, giving himself time to recollect himself and calm down, not wanting to be in the same room. Mingi doing just that.

Mingi and Wooyoung's argument this time was not about who was doing the dishes, or who forgot to do the laundry, or wanting the remote to change to change the channel. Oh, no.

This argument centered around the human being growing in Wooyoung's stomach. Their child. Mingi said their child's birth should be at their home. Wooyoung disagreed. Argued their baby boy or girl's birth would be good at the hospital. Going back and forth, trying to make points on why they thought their option for the birth was better than the other's. They wanted the best environment and to be in the best setting when Wooyoung went into labor

Mingi groaned, gripping his hair "Listen to me god damn it Woo!" "I want their birth here at home! A safe and familiar place where you can give birth."

"I don't want to give birth at home! The hospital is the ideal place for giving birth! There's doctors, nurses to help me if there are complications during labor

The fight was ten times worse than any of the other fights they had. Mingi had enough of arguing with Wooyoung. Pissed off, he stormed out of their bedroom and off toward another room

Wooyoung stayed alone in their bedroom. He also pissed to the point where it looked like steam was coming out of his ears. Sulking, he felt a twinge of pain in his side. He rubbed his hand up and down the side of his bump.

The pain appeared once again. pain started to spread through his bump, shooting up his side, wrapping around his bump and his back. His back spasming out from the pain

"Min.." Wooyoung mumbles, waddling in the room Mingi was standing in.

"Don't talk to me Wooyoung" Mingi huffs, crossing his arms across his chest, turning his back on the younger. Obviously still very pissed from the argument they had.

"I-I'm in labor."

"I'm not falling for it."

"W-What? F-Falling for what?'

"You telling me you're in labor when you are only pretending t-"

Wooyoung cries out loud, back hunching over. Mingi turns around hearing the pained cries of Wooyoung.

"Shit. You're telling the truth?"

"Yes! I'm telling the fucking truth!" Wooyoung shouts "T-The arguing might have caused me to go into labor early." Wooyoung cries

"Alright, come on baby." Mingi softly says. Wooyoung calmed down and melted hearing Mingi call him baby after the screaming match they had.

"W-We might have to have the baby here. The pain.. too much pain.." The pain pushing against his bump and back was getting stronger as the baby wiggled about, kicking him harshly

"Okay love. Let's go to the bedroom and get you on the bed. The bed will be comfortable for you as you bring our bundle of joy into the world." Mingi walks Wooyoung out of the room slowly and back toward their bedroom

They took step by step to the bedroom. Walking like how a child would when learning how to walk for the very first time. Wooyoung couldn't walk much. Increasing pain throughout his entire body.

Mingi soothingly spoke "Easy Youngie. Almost there to the bed."

He helped Wooyoung get up on the bed. He rolls onto his back, out of breath from the simple action. Mingi grabs his pillow from his side and starts piling it along with Wooyoung's. He placed the stack of pillows on the headboard of the king sized bed behind Wooyoung's back.

Wooyoung breathed through his mouth, trying to get through a contraction. The baby was moving further down.

"I'll be right back love. I need to get some supplies for the delivery." Mingi places a gentle kiss on Wooyoung's forehead.

The younger closed his eyes. His head nodded.

Mingi sprints out of the room. Quickly as he can. He didn't want to take too long. He searched through drawers. Yanking drawers open, trying to find scissors to cut the baby's cord. Mingi found scissors after scrounging through what seemed to be endless amount of drawers.

He picked up string to tie the cord off. He grabbed a cloth, dampening it for him to place on Wooyoung's forehead.

Screams ring through the entire house from the bedroom.

"Woo! I'm coming baby!" Mingi speedily heads back to the shared bedroom.

Wooyoung felt the baby's head move down into his pelvis created an unbelievable amount of pressure. Bedsheets underneath him were soaked. Amniotic fluid covering them from Wooyoung's water breaking.

Mingi rushes back into the room, dumping the scissors and string onto the bed. The cloth in his hand was used to dab at Wooyoung's now sweat covered forehead.

He hooks his fingers on the hem of Wooyoung's pants and underwear carefully pulls them down his thighs toward his ankles. Mingi then removes his undergarments off of his ankles, dropping the two on the ground.

Mingi spreads Wooyoung's thighs apart. He looks down seeing the top of the baby's head. Showing a bit of fuzzy hair.

"Our baby has hair. He or she isn't bald Woo." Mingi chuckles

Wooyoung laughs weakly.

"C-Can I push now.." Wooyoung felt his body urging him to push to get the tiny baby out of his body.

"Start pushing now Youngie." Mingi rubs his thigh. He grabs one of Wooyoung's hand, keeping the other below his lower region where the baby's head was.

Wooyoung leans forward, squeezing Mingi's hand as tight as he could. his body knew what to do. Pressure of the baby's head exiting out of him was stinging.

"Good baby.."

Wooyoung pulls his hand away from Mingi's. Wrapping his arms around his bump, Wooyoung's body curl inwards, teeth gritting. The pain he was experiencing from pushing was unlike any other type of pain he had felt before. He had stubbed his toe and twisted his ankle before, but pushing was on a whole new level of pain.

He pushes down on the pain, continuing to push until it got to the point where he couldn't deal the pain through the pushes he gave. Wooyoung throws his head back, panting. He grabs the cloth beside him, wiping his forehead with it

One contraction tears through his stomach. Wooyoung burrows, pushing through. The baby's head comes out. Once the head was out, the stinging and burning pain started to subside. Wooyoung gasps for air and at the feeling of their child's head pop out in the open.

"Our baby's head is out Youngie. Doing a great job."

"I-I can't do this Gi.. The head just came out and I'm so weak.. I don't have any strength to push..I'm weak.. I can't push anymore. I want it to be over." Wooyoung cries.

"Don't you dare say that Woo baby. You can do this. You can give birth to our child. The amount of strength you had during the pregnancy prepared you for this.. for this moment happening right now. You are strong, and you are going to become stronger out of giving birth. My strong boyfriend and other father to my child." Mingi gives a quick loving rub on Wooyoung's belly

Wooyoung sobs. Mingi's words for him touched his heart. They had their problems, but they love each other and the bundle of joy they made together.

"Push again, Woo."

Wooyoung takes a deep breath and pushes again. He doesn't hesitate to let a scream out. He grips the back of his thighs tightly. His body curling inward again as the rest of the baby started to come out of him

"That was an excellent push Woo. You're doing amazing." Mingi says, keeping a hand underneath of the emerging baby's body.

"Big pushes."

Wooyoung place his hands on his bump. The bump becoming smaller the more their baby began to emerge. Wooyoung was bracing and preparing himself for the big strong push he was going to give to help get their baby out of his bump and in Mingi's warm arms.

He brings his knees up and pushes. A push stronger than the ones before and the one causing his hips to widen even more, allowing the tiny baby to exit his body and fall into Mingi's arms.

Blood and amniotic fluid covered the screaming baby boy.

"What a beautiful baby boy you are." Mingi coos

Heavy breathing came from Wooyoung. His body was glued to the bed from the sweat he had produced. His face slightly red from yelling, holding his breath and pushing. His body hurt and was sore, but what he went through in the end was worth the child they have now.

Mingi takes the string he had found, and uses it to tie the cord off allowing him to then cut it off easily. Separating him from Wooyoung.

"This chubby cutie is very loud." Mingi looks up at Wooyoung. A smile plastered on his face

"Got it from us." Wooyoung laughs

'Let's wash you up and wrap you in a fluffy blanket." Mingi whisks their son away.

He cups his hand with water and with care, pours the water on him. The baby boy fusses about, wanting to be in Wooyoung's arms.

Mingi washes blood and amniotic fluid off of their son and takes him to the nursery to grab one of the fluffy blankets they had for him. A fluffy blanket having baby ducklings on it was the blanket Mingi grabbed and enveloped their son in.

He carries him back to the bedroom where Wooyoung was waiting to hold him

Wooyoung's face brightens up seeing the fluffy blanket containing their son. Mingi heads over toward in his direction. Mingi hands off their son to Wooyoung. Wooyoung pushes the blanket back, obtaining a clearer look at their baby boy.

Fuzzy dark chocolate brown hair covered his head. Mingi's lip and eye shape and Wooyoung's nose were the facial features he obtained from his two parents. His cheeks were very chubby along with his arms and legs. Very chubby baby.

Mingi kneels down beside the bed,

"Min."

Mingi looks up. Eyes meeting Wooyoung's.

"C-Can we try not to fight and argue often for the sake of him?"

"No more fighting."


	8. Hongjoong x Mingi

"You will have the entire class hour to complete the exam." The teacher said to the classroom of twenty-nine college students. Hongjoong being one of the students. 

He sat at a desk in the back of the room. 

For this class, he would tend to sit more in the middle or at the front of the room, but for the last nine months, he has been favoring the back more. 

Sitting away from the front of the classroom allowed him to conceal his round bump from drawing any more attention to him.He had received plenty of glances and attention from his classmates when his baby bump, starting sticking out in front of his body. 

It was from the glancing, he chose to sit in the back of the classroom from now on. This is where he has been sitting ever since. 

Hongjoong fidgeted on his seat, holding a pencil in his fist as he watched the teacher walk around the room, passing out the exam sheets. 

The exam they were about to take had multiple-choice, fill in the blanks, and an essay for them to write. 

He is praying he can complete the test by the time the class was over or before class ended. Hongjoong just hopes he can complete the test within the time limit and get it done without leaving anything blank. He was going to take the exam slowly to make sure he did everything.

"Take all the time you need to finish the exam. If you finish early, check your work to make sure you fill in everything and you haven't left anything blank. If you did leave anything blank, just go back to the page where the question is and fill it in. Make sure you answer what the essay is asking from you and what is required for me to grade it and give you the points."The teacher placed an exam sheet in front of Hongjoong when she reached his desk. He stared down at the exam sheet in front of him. 

He was going through the textbook and the notes he had taken over in his mind. He had reviewed them.

She went on to the next person and continued her talk. "No cheating. If I catch any of you cheating or at least glance at another person's paper, I will take away your test and ask you to leave the classroom. You will not get the any points. You will get a zero and it will affect your grades drastically, bringing it down a lot. If you are getting an A in this class, and you get a zero on this, it will bring your A down to a low B- almost to a C. So, don't even think about cheating. I will be keeping an eye on you and may even walk around the room." 

"Once you have completed and looked over the exam, you may turn it in and leave. If you have finished early, you can leave early." the teacher walks back to the front of the room. She stands behind her desk where her laptop was. On the front of the room was a timer. 

This timer was used to track the time they had to complete the exam until it ran out. "Your time will begin...now.' the teacher presses the start button on the timer. The timer began, and Hongjoong's classmates flipped open their exam sheets.

Hongjoong does the same. 

He reads the first question over and picks up his mechanical pencil that was resting on the side of his desk beside his eraser. The first part of the exam was multiple choice.Hongjoong filled in the bubble that had the correct answer for the first question.He moved on to the second question. 

Hongjoong crossed out some of them, moving forward in the multiple-choice section and shaded in the correct one out of the choices he had. Hongjoong tilted his head up to examine the timer before putting his head back down after checking how much time he had left. 

The classroom was silent. Silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop as all the students were focused on the exam. 

Some of Hongjoong's classmates were tapping their feet on the ground or bouncing their legs up and down. Other classmates were rubbing their eyes from staring at the pages for so long. Few were chewing on the back of their pencils. 

Hongjoong was bouncing his leg up and down on the ground and chewed on his pencil as he thought about the fill in the blank part he had reached. He was in the middle of thinking when he was cut off by a pain in the bottom of his bump. 

"First contraction..." Hongjoong softly said. 

They were starting. It was expected of them to start since he was nine months and about to pop at any moment, but he did not think it would begin while taking an exam. Hongjoong chose to ignore the contractions and go on with the test. He knows how serious it is when feeling those contractions. It means he was in labor or going into it, but he had to complete this exam. 

For the rest of the exam, Hongjoong felt more pains in his bump. These contractions stopped him from filling in the blanks and writing the exam. He gripped his pencil tightly in his hand as he tried to breathe through the contractions. The pain was now wrapping around his baby bump and pushing against his back. 

"Gotta get through the exam...Gotta finish this..." Hongjoong told himself. He put his focus into writing the essay and spent the time left on the timer to complete it. Hongjoong had to put his pencil down at times when his hand was cramping from how fast he was writing. 

"Five minutes remaining." the teacher announced. Besides Hongjoong, six others were still working on their essays. Everyone else had finished their exams early and turned it into the teacher after looking over their work. Hongjoong was close to finishing his exam. He wrote most of the essay out. The last part he was in the process of writing was the conclusion.

Hongjoong wrote out the conclusion. He read it over and then skims over his whole essay. He was satisfied with how it was written. Hongjoong packed his pencil case away. He grasped the side of his desk and pushed himself up. Bending over, he lifts his backpack up from the ground and puts the straps on his shoulders. Hongjoong picks up the essay sheet and takes it to the teacher, laying it face down on top of the pile of other essay sheets.

He exits the classroom and heads off in the direction of his boyfriend's office. 

Mingi was Hongjoong's boyfriend and other father to his baby. He worked as a professor at Hongjoong's college. Hongjoong thought of heading to his office to tell him about his contractions.

Trekking to the office took Hongjoong about three minutes to reach. Hongjoong opened the door.

Mingi was sitting at his desk and heard the classroom door open. He sits up, seeing his boyfriend in the doorway, gripping the side of it.

"Joong?" Mingi stands up and jogs over. A stain was left near his crotch on his pants.

"Seonghwa!" Mingi called out to his T.A. Seonghwa ran over and, with his help, he and Mingi got Hongjoong inside. Mingi closed the door.

They walked Hongjoong over near Mingi's desk and lowered him to the ground. Mingi slips Hongjoong's backpack off of his shoulders.

"When did you start getting contractions?" Mingi asked

'I...I had an exam and, during the exam, the first contraction started. I knew they were contractions, but I chose to ignore it. I had to complete the exam."

"I'm glad you did...I just wished the birth was not here, in the classroom."

"Sorry." Hongjoong apologized. 

" It can't be helped." Mingi said to him. Mingi's head turns in Seonghwa's direction.

"Mingi, do you want to stay in the spot you are in now or move to a different spot?" Seonghwa asked.

"I'm going to move to a better spot to help support him..." Mingi said.

Mingi moved behind Hongjoong who, was now in between Mingi's legs and, his back was against his chest.

"I'm sorry I have to do this... I have to take off your pants and underwear for you to... um...start pushing." Seonghwa said awkwardly. Clearly, he was feeling awkward putting into this situation of taking the pants and underwear of Mingi's boyfriend, off of him.

"It's okay Seonghwa. Just don't stare." Mingi joked.

Seonghwa broke into a small smile. "I won't."

Hongjoong felt his shorts and underwear be taken off of his body. Mingi helped him spread his legs apart.

" You ready to start pushing?" Seonghwa asked Hongjoong.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hongjoong said.

Hongjoong leans forward, pushing for the first time. He softly hisses through the pain. Mingi rubbed his arms lovingly and kissed his temple. Hongjoong back arched upward, making him sit up straight as he was pushing. His eyes were shut tightly and, a layer of sweat coated his forehead and hair.

Mingi watched his boyfriend repeatedly push over and over, trying to keep quiet as best as he could.

"Baby, if you need to take a quick rest. You can." Mingi told Hongjoong. Hongjoong's head nodded in response. Drops of sweat landed on his bare thighs.

'Hongjoong, try not to push too hard. I know you want to push really hard to try and get the baby out, but by doing that, there is a risk of tearing."

Hongjoong pushed not as hard on the pain. 

The head moved out of his pelvis and into the palm of Seonghwa's hand.

Hongjoong's body curled inward and, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, where tears left them and down his cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! ow!" he cries. The baby's shoulders were starting to emerge. The rest of the body was following after. Hongjoong could feel the baby leave his body. He leans back on Mingi, his head resting on his shoulder.

Seonghwa carefully passed the newborn to Hongjoong once she had come safely into his hand.

Hongjoong held their daughter in his arms.

Seonghwa stood up and went to call an ambulance, giving Hongjoong and Mingi time to admire their daughter.


	9. Wooyoung x Mingi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Miscarriages

_**video recorded and posted** _

"5 weeks, I have not been feeling well." Mingi carried the video camera in his hand as he walked. He spoke to the camera.

"A lot of you guys know I haven't been feeling the best from the Youtube posts I have been posting. You guys left sweet comment. Thank you for wanting me to get better, but I still feel a bit queasy. Which is why, I purchased these." Mingi held up the two rectangular boxes holding two pregnancy tests.

"Some of you guys suggested to buy two pregnancy tests because it sounded like I am dealing with symptoms of pregnancy. We are going to find out whether or not I am actually pregnant." Mingi entered into the bathroom to take the two tests

He placed the camera down in front of him. Mingi fixed the camera's position so it captured him completely and fit his body into the frame

"Time to take the tests." Mingi showed one of the testing sticks to the camera.

"I need to read the instructions. This is the first time I am doing this so, yeah." Mingi picked up the box, bringing it close to his face as he read the steps required to take for this test.

"Okay, I understand the steps. I'm going to be using the bathroom for this test." Mingi stops recording the video to let him take the test.

He starts recording again after taking the test

"I'm back... I took the test and now I am just waiting. The box said either a plus sign or a minus sign will appear."

"What would happen if it turns out positive? It would be unlikely." Mingi spoke to the camera, with a slight laugh at the end.

"Let's check the test.' Mingi placed the camera down again to look at the test. A small gasps comes from him.

"You guys..." Mingi looked into the camera. Picking it up, he turns the camera to show the results of the tests. On the test, a positive sign slowly appeared and was projected on the screen.

"It's positive. But wait, I can't be too sure if it true or not. I've heard of false positives before. I got to take the second test.'

Mingi took the second pregnancy test, repeating the steps.

He looked down where the test was in front of him.

"T-This one also came out positive." Mingi picked up the test and held it out for the camera, showing the two pink lines.

"I can't believe this." Mingi tearfully smiled. He placed the test on the counter next to the first test he had taken. "I'm pregnant."

_**Video recorded and posted** _

"It is Two days after taking the pregnancy tests. I'm now going to tell the news to Wooyoung. What do you think his reaction might be? One filled with joy? Or one filled with... disbelief and anger. I don't know what it could be." Mingi shrugged.

"We'll see what he is going to say. There he is. "

"Woo~"

Wooyoung was greeted by his boyfriend and the camera in his hand.

"Oh, hello! Didn't know you were filming."

"This is for a video.. and I wanted to film your reaction."

"My reaction to what?'

"The news I am about to tell you..."

'Okay?" Wooyoung had an unsure expression on his face. What was the news Mingi was about to tell him?

Mingi kept the camera on Wooyoung to catch his expression, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? A baby?"

"I am. I'm pregnant Woo. I took two pregnancy tests, they both turned out positive."

Wooyoung pressed his two hands together against his lips. The corners of his mouth were brought up in a smile.

"I love this news."

_**Video recorded and posted** _

Mingi stood in front of the mirror, holding the camera next to him. He made sure the camera was on and filming before he began.

"Hey, guys. Here's another pregnancy update."

"This video...I have to show you my stomach. My stomach is changing. The baby is growing and I'm starting to get a baby bump. It's small. I'm currently three months."

Mingi pulled at the hem of his shirt "Here's the front. You can't tell I'm pregnant from the front since it small still but, if I turn to the side."

Turning to his side, Mingi showed off his stomach where the bottom was a bit rounded out.

"There it is! My small baby bump." His hand runs down his shirt, showing off his forming bump.

Mingi turns to his other side for a different view of his stomach. He uses the free hand that wasn't holding the camera to lift up his shirt.

"Here's what it looks like when my shirt isn't covering my stomach."

Mingi pokes his small bump, "It's tiny... and is there."

Video recorded and posted:

"Did you see?"

"See what??" Wooyoung put the camera on Mingi. His shirt was rolled up, leaving his bump out. He was staring down at it with a smile.

"It moved. My bump moved."

"No way! Our little one is moving! Aw, too bad I missed it."

"Wait, Woo. It might occur again."

They waited in silence, both watching Mingi's baby bump. His bump moves from the movement their baby was giving.

"Look at that! They were moving." Wooyoung's finger follows the movement of their baby's tiny foot across the baby bump.

A sudden jolt from the bump took Wooyoung and Mingi by surprise.

"What were you doing?"

"I was using my finger to follow our baby's foot... when that happened. Was those jolts you felt..."

It happened again.

"Those were kicks! Our baby is kicking!" Mingi presses his fingers against his bump. In return, he got a kick. Mingi turned this in a game which, Wooyoung captured on camera and posted on their channel.

Mingi and Wooyoung posted videos about Mingi's pregnancy for their fans. The fans loved following along the journey and felt like they were a part of it through these videos.

One day though, they suddenly stopped. They stopped posting. The last video that went up on the couple's Youtube channel was the cute video of them watching their baby move and Mingi playing the cute game to make their baby kick. No follow up videos after that one.

Wooyoung carried the camera in his hand and spared a look to the figure on the bed. Mingi laid on the bed, back facing in Wooyoung's direction. Blankets were wrapped tight around his body.

"Do you want to be part of the video? I'm about to start filming. You don't have to."

Mingi shifted on the bed. Wooyoung sadly sighed. He set the camera on the tripod up, hitting the record button. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing forward staring at the camera lens.

"Hi everyone. This video is going to have the explanation on why we have stopped posting and not have been posting any updates on Mingi's pregnancy... Be warned though... What I am about to share is really sensitive to those who may have experienced it and to us which is why...Mingi.. is um..." Wooyoung turned to look at Mingi's curled up figure.

"Not... taking part of this."

"So, after that video of us watching Mingi's bump move and feel our baby's kicks was posted, two weeks after, Mingi told me he felt the faintest of pain. I asked him where. He pointed at his bump, saying the pain was in his bump. We assumed it was Braxton Hicks. It was expected for him to feel them, but it was much more horrible than Braxton Hicks."

Wooyoung paused. He didn't notice he was crying until tears ran down his cheeks, landing on the back of his hands.

"The pain was subtle and then it worsen... It was not Braxton Hicks. Braxton Hicks do not cause a large amount of pain that Mingi . We drove to the hospital. On the way there, Mingi... let out his pained cry. Blood seeped out from him. He looked down and told me he was bleeding."

"I sped the car up, trying to get to the hospital faster. I tried to be conscious of the speed limit and trying not to crash the car during the moment, but I couldn't. Not when Mingi was in so much pain. I had to get to the hospital. We were losing our baby."

'By the time we got to the hospital, there was blood all over the seat and floor on Mingi's side. The blood didn't seem to stop. The pain didn't stop. I took Mingi inside of the hospital, shouting at the top of my lungs, "please help! We need help! He's experiencing a miscarriage!"'

"Nurses and doctors ran to us with a stretcher to carry Mingi. He was taken from the main floor of the hospital straight to the surgery room. I waited hours for Mingi and his condition. Nobody was telling me anything. I was left in the dark. I needed and wanted to know if Mingi was going to be alright."

"What seemed to be forever, the surgeon came to me and explained that Mingi did have a miscarriage and sadly, the baby didn't make it.. It was too late. By the time we got to the hospital, our baby was gone."

'We couldn't post any videos for the time being. As you see..." Wooyoung slid a bit to show the camera, Mingi's current state.

"It's still... something we are dealing with."

"We're sorry we have to end those videos of his pregnancy and tell you this...now..."

He pressed stop, ending the recording of the video.


	10. Hongjoong x Seonghwa

Up living in the cold place called the North Pole, is the jolly man that bring joy to the children all around the world, Santa Claus. Kids may imagine Santa Claus as a big man with a big belly and a bushy white beard, but that is not the true appearance of him.

Santa is not as old as many people, and movies make him out to be. He happened to be a young fellow who is in shape. Santa's real name is Hongjoong and he did have a Ms. Claus in the form of Seonghwa who he is married to.

Hongjoong was a man who was a workaholic. He cannot go a day in the month of December without working. He worked a ton when the month reached December.

During this month, Hongjoong had to start preparing for Christmas. Hongjoong spent time sitting, and looking through the naughty and nice lists with the name of each kid on either one.

He had to check to see which kid have been naughty and which have been nice to see which kid was going to get presents, and which ones were going to get nothing but a lump of coal in their stockings.

"This boy has been nice. He will receive a present underneath his tree and in his stocking."

'Also this girl. But her younger brother on the other hand, has been bad. He gets the lump of coal in his stocking while she gets a present." Hongjoong noted down.

Hongjoong after went to check on the elves when he was done reading through the naughty and nice list. He read the nice children's names off to the elves, telling them which ones were good and were receiving presents.

The elves then started creating the toys for the good children for Hongjoong to deliver on Christmas Day.

It was tiring for him to work so hard in December, preparing for Christmas Day, but with working came the time he got to see his pregnant husband. Seonghwa was currently 9 months pregnant with twin boys and was due soon.

The days where he would not be working, and had days off, Hongjoong would spoil Seonghwa with presents for him and their sons. Seonghwa would be surprised when Hongjoong carried a brand new toy that he had built specifically for both of their children.

When Hongjoong was too busy working, Seonghwa was left alone with his baby bump. It was hard for Seonghwa to be alone during Hongjoong's work times.

Hongjoong had a work mode, and when he is in that work mode, he would be so focused on completing everything in time for Christmas that, sometimes he barely cuddled with Seonghwa.

Seeing his husband have no time out of his busy day to at least spare him a couple of cuddles, made Seonghwa feel sad and even depressed.

The older of the two, told Hongjoong he wanted time together on Christmas Eve and made Hongjoong promised he would do that. Hongjoong _promised._

Except, on the actual day of Christmas Eve, Hongjoong broke it. He broke that promise he made to Seonghwa. Hongjoong told Seonghwa he was going to check if the Elves were done making the toys when a fight broke out.

"Kim Hongjoong! Do you even remember what you promised me?"

"I don't believe I remember what I promised... Can you refresh my memory for me?"

"You promised me we would spend time on the day of Christmas Eve. Newsflash for you Hongjoong! Today is the morning of Christmas Eve! We were supposed to spend time together! How could you forget the promise you made!!!! "

"I'm sorry Seonghwa, but I can't always spend time with you! I'm a very busy man! You need to understand how busy I get when December arrives! It is the time I begin preparing for the night of Christmas Eve, going into Christmas day! Plus with how busy I have been working, it slipped my mind. It wasn't on purpose!"

"I get that! I just...You never seemed to have any time for me and our boys.." Seonghwa sounded like he was on the very urge of crying. He was about to cry. Tears were building up in his eyes,

"All I want is for my husband to spend time with me before Christmas. Is that too much to ask?" Seonghwa cries

"You never seem to find the time for us when you are not working, and when you are, you don't check on us. It is like we are a second thought. Your work being your main thought."

Hongjoong felt guilty, seeing his husband break down . He was not a good husband to Seonghwa. He was barely around to check on him, see how he was doing. Hongjoong had put his lover to the side for him to focus on his work.

"You always seem to care more about your work than your own family!" Seonghwa sobs.

Hongjoong wanted to comfort Seonghwa, but did he even wanted to be comforted by him?

He was the reason why he was upset. The main reason why Seonghwa is crying his eyes out

Seonghwa cried even harder when a sharp pain pushed against his bump. He scrunched his shirt in his fist.

"Hwa! Baby, what's wrong?! I know I'm a screw up, but, tell me what's going on! I want to be here for you!"

Seonghwa reached out to Hongjoong

"We... are having our boys now. " Seonghwa cries

"Contractions?!"

"It's contractions. It's hurting me a lot Hongjoong..." Seonghwa was now sobbing.

"They are really coming?"

A gush of water leaves Seonghwa's body, hitting the floor. Puddling under him.

"Your water broke! Oh god... It was because of me, wasn't it?! I caused this... I made you distressed which then made you go into labor.. God, I'm so..."

"Hongjoong! Be quiet! Stop rambling! please push your panic aside. It's not helping me. I'm the one who's in labor and give birth not only to one baby, but also two babies. Two babies that are yours for that matter. I'm the one who is panicking. You don't have to do nothing." Seonghwa hissed.

Hongjoong chuckled. "I'll try to panic less."

Seonghwa winced in pain. "C-Can you call M-Mingi?"

'I'll call for him, love." Hongjoong said to Seonghwa.

"MINGI! MINGI! COME IN HERE! WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! SEONGHWA IS IN LABOR!"

Mingi was their elf doctor. he was the one who ran the check ups on the twins and was going to be delivering their sons. Hearing the loud shouts from Hongjoong got Mingi running to the room the couple was in, holding his medical supplies, towels, and blankets in his hands.

"There he is, Hwa. Mingi is here."

"Sir, he went into labor?" Mingi arrived in the room, out of breath.

Hongjoong turned his head to Mingi, nodding. "His water broke. Are you ready to deliver the twins?'

'I'm prepared for the delivery sir. It is my job to do so." Mingi placed everything he had carried in his arms down and off to the side.

The day has come and gone as Seonghwa has been in labor for hours. It is late at night when the twins gave their first breath. Screams from Seonghwa were taken over by two new ones. Screams of two new borns echoed through the entire shelter.

Two crying baby boys were laid side by side next to each other on blankets. Mingi wrapped both of them up, carrying them to the long awaited arms of Seonghwa.

Seonghwa smiled, holding the two now calmed babies in his arms.

"Hwa..."

Seonghwa looked up from their sons and at his husband.

"I'm so sorry for being a terrible husband. Putting you to the side when really, I should have put you first. You were pregnant and...due. You are my partner"

"Hongjoong, I forgive you. I know I can't stop you from working your butt off... that's what you do and who you are, and I understand. But, it wouldn't hurt if you... spent just a little time with us. Even if it is only to check in on us."

Hongjoong understood and was in agreement.

"What time is it? Last time I checked it was the day time, and now it is night." Hongjoong asked, teasing a little at the end.

"Hey, I was giving birth to our sons. I was in labor for hours mister." Seonghwa stated, a playful grin on his face.

"It's now... 11:40 pm. Christmas Eve. 20 minutes til it is Christmas." Mingi said, cleaning up.

"You can't spend the last 20 minutes with us?" Seonghwa asked, sad. He thought with at least twenty minutes before Hongjoong had to go deliver the presents, he would get some time to spend with him.

"I have time to spend with my family now. Even if it is for only a little bit, some time is better than no time at all." Hongjoong took one of their sons from Seonghwa.

"Hello, there." the small baby boy in Hongjoong's arms looked at him with his big eyes. His eyes stared directly at Hongjoong's.

"I'm your dad. I know I haven't been the best at... being there for your other father and for you, and your brother but, I will try my hardest to be there for my family. After this, when I am done, we are spending time as a family. All four of us."

Seonghwa smiled at the sight.

"You know.. we still need to name our sons. They need names. What about, the names we have thought about...and talked about?"

'Yeah?'

"We should use them."

"Which ones?"

"The one you picked, should be the name for this one." Seonghwa moved his arms up to show the baby in his own arms

'Um... was the one I suggested...it was San, right?"

"Yes, San. I loved that name. San is going to be the name for our youngest son." Seonghwa looked back down at San with a smile.

"What about our first born? Didn't you have a name?"

"It was Yeosang.."

"Ah, Yeosang. Perfect name for you, baby boy." Hongjoong cradles the first born baby boy in his arms

A quiet sneeze comes from San, making the two chuckle. Hongjoong sits down next to Seonghwa. They spent time talking quietly to each other. Time that Seonghwa needed with Hongjoong.

"Hongjoong! It is almost midnight." one of the elves, Wooyoung, tells Hongjoong.

"You have a job to do. You can give Yeosang to me." Seonghwa tells Hongjoong.

Hongjoong hands their oldest son to Seonghwa. Seonghwa shifts him to his other arm. He shares a kiss with Seonghwa, and kissed the tiny heads of San and Yeosang.

"Good night, you two." In return, their sons give a big yawn.

"Merry Christmas, love."

'Merry Christmas, Joong."

Hongjoong opened the door to be greeted with the wind blowing snow.

Seonghwa sheltered the twins from the cold wind and snow, that was entering the house by using the blanket Mingi had put around his shoulders.

Hongjoong left their cottage and went to the sleigh. his other elves, Yunho and Jongho were tying the big bag, containing all of the presents, down to the sled. The reindeers were all lined up in two columns.

"Here you are. Presents are ready for delivery and we have gathered all of the reindeers for you." Yunho said

"Thank you, Jongho and Yunho." Hongjoong climbed onto his sled and sat down, grabbing onto the reigns.

"Heyah!" Hongjoong holds the reigns, moving it up and down.

By doing this, the reindeers begin to run. The sleigh begins to rise up from the ground and into the night sky for the giving of presents to all of the good children on Christmas.


	11. Mingi x Hongjoong

"I am going to castrate you Mingi!" Hongjoong threatened. A growl erupted from his throat as he felt a jab in his ribs and a contraction.

Mingi's eyebrows were raised at Hongjoong's words, "You're going to cut my privates off?"

"Yes! I'm going to cut them off for what you have done to me! Getting me pregnant with twins!" Hongjoong yelled. "I'm going to cut them off so you don't have to make me go through this amount of pain again! Never after this will I get pregnant!"

'If you do that then we aren't going to have any more kids."

"My point exactly!" Hongjoong threw his hands in the air to show his point.

Hongjoong was in an excruciating amount of pain seeing how he was in labor with twin boys and was about to be in even more pain giving birth.

His husband, Mingi, kept on checking on him since he was his doctor.

Mingi wanted to be Hongjoong's doctor because one, he was his husband, and two, while he does not have a problem with the other doctors in the hospital, the thought of some random guy or girl checking how far Hongjoong was... made him uncomfortable with the thought.

Hongjoong had been in labor for ten hours already and was still not making much progress

"Fucking hell. Why can't I dilate any faster?! These babies are putting me through hell!"

"Hey, those are our sons in there. Don't say that about them."

Hongjoong sends a death glare to Mingi.

"I'm in extreme pain Song Mingi. I am barely dilating, the contractions.. I can feel them become more painful. I have the right to say that. I'm extremely irritated.. our sons are kicking me.

"Joongie..don't be like..."

"Shut up Mingi. You don't understand the pain I am in." Hongjoong ended his words with a groan.

Hongjoong gripped the hospital railing, tightly.

"You want to try a different position? We can try and get you into a birthing position."

"No... It hurts too much. I can't get up from this bed. My back pains.. the back labor I am experiencing besides the contraction... it is too much. I'll just... stay in this bed."

"What about a birthing ball? I get you are in so much pain and don't want to move from the spot you are in right now. But you get to sit down and roll on the ball."

"Maybe I can try a birthing ball... If I sit on the ball and bounce on it, it would hopefully get the twins to dilate more because what I am doing is getting me no where."

"Seonghwa." Mingi called out to his nurse

"Yes, Doctor Song?"

"Can you get a birthing ball for Hongjoong. We are going to try and get him on the ball. This might help speed things up."

"Will do. I'll be back with the birthing ball." Seonghwa leaves the room.

"Do you think it will help dilate me more?"

"I am not certain it will guarantee to get you to dilate more, maybe slightly, but we might as well give a try because it has been hours and you still aren't even close to dilating to ten centimeters."

Seonghwa returned back to Hongjoong's room, holding the birthing ball

"Got the birthing ball." Seonghwa placed the birthing ball down on the ground for Hongjoong.

Mingi walks over to the side of the bed and slowly helps Hongjoong stand up. His back was bent over slightly from his back pains. The birthing ball was rolled up to Hongjoong and he lowered himself down onto it.

Hongjoong rolled himself on the ball back and forth, facing the side of his bed.

Mingi moved his hands against Hongjoong's tight and painful back. Hongjoong's hands rested on top and on the bottom of his huge bump.

"Does your back still hurt?"

"My back still hurts. A lot." Hongjoong groaned, bouncing up and down on the birthing ball

Hongjoong stayed on the birthing ball, bouncing on it and rolling forward and backwards. He breathed through his mouth, breathing through each contraction with his eyes closed.

He did this for a bit.

Mingi checked Hongjoong again. This time was for the last time. Hongjoong who was dilated three centimeters when he first got to the hospital, was now ten centimeters dilated.

"Good news, baby." Mingi grabbed his latex gloves and put them on his hands as he faces Hongjoong.

"Time for me to go through the real challenge?"

"It is time. You are finally dilated ten centimeters."

" About damn time. These two have taken their sweet time. Not wanting to leave the home I have given them for nine months. They were too comfy in my tummy."

Mingi chuckled. He set up the stirrups for Hongjoong's legs. Hongjoong slipped his legs into the stirrups and rested his back on the bed he was on and has been lying on for hours.

"Doctor Song... I have set everything up for the twins."

"Thank you Seonghwa. Can you go and stand next to Hongjoong?"

Seonghwa gives a quick nod, approaching Hongjoong's side.

"Hongjoong, Now since I am going to be delivering our sons, Seonghwa here, is going to be helping you ."

"Okay."

"I'm here to give you the help you need and just be here for your every need during this process."

"Urgh..Mingi... Another contraction. This one is way worse than the other ones." Hongjoong whined

"Push, love. Push."

Hongjoong pushed. His body leaned forward. His hands gripped underneath his thighs.

Seonghwa wiped Hongjoong's now sweat covered forehead and neck to help cool him down during the times he was pushing.

Hongjoong curled inward, pushing down hard on the pain. He screams, yelling loudly at the top of his lungs. As loud as his lungs could allow him to. His neck veins popped out of his neck and his face gained a shade of red

His voice was going to give out from how loud he was screaming and yelling through the pain. He had to close his mouth and swallow to add moisture back into his throat and also allow air back into his lungs.

"You got the head out! It's emerging into my hands!" Mingi announced excitedly

Hongjoong panted.

Seonghwa wiped Hongjoong's forehead again. In between his pushes, Hongjoong began to cry uncontrollably. The pain was getting to him, but Seonghwa was there to comfort him and calm him down so he could go on pushing

"Both shoulders belonging to our first son are out." Mingi looks up at Hongjoong briefly.

Hongjoong tightly squeezed his eyes shut, pushing with his might.

"There you go!" Mingi held up their first son. He was crying loudly. Mingi placed him on Hongjoong's chest. He cut his cord.

"Min...GI!"

"You got to push again. There's still the second baby." Mingi looked back down feeling the baby's head. His fingers touched their second son's head, feeling it getting closer to the pelvis.

Hongjoong grunted, pushing again. Mingi's head kept looking up at his husband, and back down at the appearance of the second baby, being pushed out of his body.

"And...our second son is born!"

Their second son was placed on the other side of Hongjoong's chest after Mingi cut his cord.

"Baby boy, you are here. You and your brother took your sweet times just to get here. I was in pain, just bringing you here." Hongjoong cried happily, his hair sticking to his head.

Mingi picks up their two sons, leaving Hongjoong to lie on the bed. Mingi returned with their sons in his arms finishing measuring, weighing them and filling out their birth certificates with their names, Wooyoung and Yeosang, and took their tiny footprints, printing it on the two birth certificates as well.

"Which one of our sons do you want? Wooyoung, our youngest one or Yeosang, our oldest son?"

"I want Wooyoung. Please give me Wooyoung." Hongjoong reached his arms out to the baby in Mingi's right arm where their second son was in.

Hongjoong was given Wooyoung and Mingi held their other son, Yeosang.

"Wow, these are our sons." Hongjoong smiled down at Wooyoung who was now cleaned off of all the yucky gunk covering him and was resting on Hongjoong's chest, in a blanket. Hongjoong felt how soft his skin felt against his own.

"You two took a lot of room in my stomach." Hongjoong looked from Wooyoung and Yeosang

" You were carrying two babies at once. Carrying two babies at once does lead the two of them to take up a ton of room in your stomach hence why your stomach was so big."

"Still Min. They both weighed a lot and made my back almost snap in half. I felt them fighting for the most amount of space in my womb when really they both were taking up all the room my womb could provide for them two.."

"You better be thankful for what I did for you and what I went through to bring you here. You both made my skin stretched, leaving my stomach slightly round and probably the skin is going to be very loose ." Hongjoong whispered to their youngest son.

"So, we aren't having any more kids?"

Hongjoong gives him a glare, making his answer to Mingi's question clear.

"After what I just went through with the twins, no. We are not having any more kids. "


	12. Hongjoong x San

Screams from the baby monitor stirs Hongjoong and San awake.

"He woke up again." San sleepily mumbled, still half asleep. The side of his face was smooshed up against the pillow.

"Do you want me to get him again?"

"No, go back to sleep. It's my turn." Hongjoong lifted the comforter up and kicked his feet up to the side, getting himself off of the bed. San's eyes were barely opened when Hongjoong left their bedroom.

Hongjoong yawned. He walked into their son's nursery room. There he laid in his crib, screaming loudly. Hongjoong sighed at the sight. He treaded over, picking up the three month old baby. He sat himself down on the rocking chair.

'Shh... I'm here. I'm here." Hongjoong softly and quietly spoke. his feet pushed off of the floor, making the rocking chair, rock.

The baby boy continued to scream his lungs out. He was unable to be soothed by the sound of Hongjoong's voice and the feeling of him being rocked in the rocking chair. Hongjoong closed his eyes. Under his eyes were dark circles.

He and San have not been able to get a proper night's sleep. Their son was extremely fussy at night and would wake up in the middle of the night crying or screaming. There was no in between. They both had sleep deprivation and had bags underneath their eyes.

"Baby, please... stop crying ." Hongjoong pleaded.

"I understand you are a baby and you have needs, but your father and I are extremely exhausted. You are making it difficult for us to get sleep. We need sleep too. Why must you be so fussy?" Hongjoong groaned.

It was going to be hours. it took hours for their son's scream to stop and for him to settle down and sleep. Leaving them to get a few minutes of sleep. They couldn't even get a nap in without their son waking up and acting difficult.

San could still hear the screaming from the nursery. He sat up, trying to get his eyes to see through the darkness.

'Guess he isn't going to be sleeping easily this night either... as per usual."

He pushed the comforter to the edge of the bed and stood up, heading in the direction of the screams. San peeked into the nursery seeing his husband looking distraught and tired as he rocked in the rocking chair.

"Hey..." San greeted Hongjoong from the doorway.

"Hi." Hongjoong yawned.

"Still nothing is working?'

"Still, yet he is screaming."

"Who knew one baby could be so fussy?" San chuckled, standing beside Hongjoong.

"I'm so exhausted, San." Hongjoong cries.

"I want a full hour of sleep. Not just 5 minutes. A full hour or longer hours of sleep. We both need sleep, but he won't let us."

"Why not I sing a song? It might get him to fall asleep. We never sang a song to him."

"Sure..you can try."

San clears his throat.

"Rock a bye baby, in the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all."

San finishes the nursery. Their son screams stopped. He was not screaming any more. He dosed off in Hongjoong's arms. He was sleeping soundly at the sound of San's voice singing.

"Hongjoong! Finally! He's asleep...He..."

Hongjoong was sitting asleep in the rocking chair, holding their sleeping son. Sleep had overcome him as well. Finally getting the sleep he wanted and definitely needed.

San smiled.

"Oh, Joongie.'

He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Hongjoong. Making sure he was warm during the night. San kissed Hongjoong's head

"Good night, you two. Sleep tight."

San laid on the floor, sleeping next to his family.


	13. Yunho x Mingi

"Ready to check out of the hospital?" Yunho turned to Mingi. Finishing packing up the over night bag when they had first checked into the hospital.

"I'm ready to get out of here and go back to the dorm." Mingi replied. He sat cross legged on his hospital bed, freshly changed out of the hospital gown and into new clothes.

In his arms was their daughter, wrapped in a soft blanket and had a cute sewn cap covering her fuzzy hair.

Mingi had given birth to their newborn daughter. The first baby to be born in the group. The First ATEEZ baby. He and Yunho stayed over night for about three days for Mingi to rest and recover from the birth.

Yunho had posted on their group's Instagram and Twitter with a picture of his and Mingi's intertwined hands and another hand on his bump on the night he had went into labor. The caption had the words "it's time for us to become parents."

Their fans threw words of encouragement on their posts, and some words that were of them freaking out. Freaking out of enthusiasm that the baby was coming and about to be born. The members wished them luck and then they were off to the hospital.

Two pictures followed up after that one. A picture of Mingi and Yunho after Mingi had given birth to her. Mingi was sweaty but he was smiling at Yunho, who smiled back as their daughter was in Mingi's arms. Another picture was of their daughter's hands.

Yunho, the one who posted the two pictures, had wrote the caption, "She's in our arms, breathing in this world. I cannot ask for a better partner."

"The guys are excited to meet our angel." Yunho caressed their daughter's head.

They had sent a text to their group, saying Mingi was now getting discharged from the hospital and were getting ready to head back to the dorm. Their members sent texts of excitement, blowing their phones up.

The six members were waiting to be introduced to and see their niece for the first time in person and not through the photos Yunho had sent.

"Well, they are going to meet her when we get back to the dorm."

Mingi steps off of the bed about to start walking. Yunho stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yunho asked, picking the bag up.

"I was walking?"

"No, no. You are not walking. You had given birth."

"Yun, I had her three days ago. I'm healed up."

"You still could be sore from the birth. I'm not wanting you to walk until we have reached the car. The nurse should be here with your wheelchair..."

A knock on the door interrupted Yunho. The door opens by a nurse, the same nurse who helped Mingi through labor, wheeling a wheelchair inside.

"Here is your wheelchair, Mingi. If you please sit down, I can push you to the exit of the hospital." Mingi shares a look with Yunho. Yunho gives a defiant smile.

"Do I have to be wheeled?"

The nurse chuckles.

"Yes, you have to. All parents who have given birth have to be in a wheelchair."

Mingi sits down on the wheelchair, making himself comfy. He placed his feet on the feet rests of the wheelchair.

"Is the manager outside with the car?" Mingi looked up at Yunho.

"I've texted him after finishing signing your discharge papers.. He's heading to the hospital now. He'll meet us outside."

"Are you excited to be leaving the hospital?" the nurse asked Mingi as she pushed him out of the in the wheelchair.

"I'm very excited to be leaving and heading home. Our friends are expected to meet her. They are wanting to meet her in person."

"They have been sending us a bunch of texts saying they want to see her when we return."

"I can imagine. Very exciting."

Mingi waved at the doctors and nurses he passed on the way out.Their manager pulled the car up in front of the entrance to the hospital just as the automatic doors opened for Mingi.

Their manager got out of the car and walked over to the couple.

Yunho helped Mingi to stand up slowly.

"Careful! Be careful!"

"Relax, Yunho. I'm okay, and so is she. She is in my arms." Mingi said, taking steps to the car.

The manager opened the door for Mingi. Mingi climbed in the car, unwrapping the blanket enveloping her. He placed their daughter tenderly in the baby seat next to his own, buckling her up. Mingi lays the blanket over her body. He sits in his

Yunho closed the automatic van door. He thanked the nurse one last time for taking such good care of them during their stay at the hospital before he climbed into the passenger side, heading to the dorm.

"Is that them? I heard a car pull up." Hongjoong said. They stood in the main room, planning on how they were going to be welcoming Yungi back and welcome their daughter home,

"It might be. Or it could be a car passing by."

"Hyung! They are here! I can hear Yunho and Mingi's voices and manager hyung!" San said

"They are back."

Yunho and Mingi approached the door. Mingi held the carrier seat in his hand holding their daughter, in his hand. She was sleeping.

"You are home, princess. This is your home. This is where you are going to be raised... This Home is where your uncles are waiting to meet you. You are going to meet your uncles right now." Yunho turned the door knob

"Welcome back home!"

Both Mingi and Yunho jump back in surprise. Their daughter did not like the sudden shouting and starting fussing and crying.

"Oh.. Oh! Oh no. We shouldn't have shouted! We made her cry!" Seonghwa said, worriedly.

"It's okay hyung. You guys were just wanting to surprise us, which worked. I'll calm her down" Mingi chuckled. He placed the carrier seat on the table. He unbuckled the belt and carefully and gently picked her up. Mingi tries to calm her down but his attempts seem to fail because she seems to cry harder.

"She's not calming down..." Wooyoung noticed with a frown.

"That's strange. Why is she still crying? Usually she would be calming down when she is in my arms"

"Maybe she is hungry. She hasn't eaten since we have left the hospital." Yunho suggested, taking out a bottle from her bag filled with the formula

"Good idea. Can you heat up the bottle for me, Yunnie?" Mingi asked Yunho

Yunho nodded, walking to the microwave to heat up the bottle of formula to feed to their little girl.

Mingi held her up against his shoulder, rubbing her back.

She held on to his shirt, covering her face into his shoulder.

"Here hyung, you hold her." Mingi passes their daughter to Hongjoong. Hongjoong did not expect to be handed the baby.

"What?! Me?! Mingi, she's crying." Hongjoong was taken aback when given the crying baby girl.

"Y-You should calm her down before giving her to one of us...or to me. She needs to soothed.. I don't know how to do so. I'm not a parent. You and Yunho are her parents."

"Joongie, I want you to hold her. You guys can get a look of her. We both know how excited you all are to meet her."

Hongjoong looked back down at Mingi and Yunho's daughter in his arm. Her little face was scrunched up, her mouth open wide to let the cries out . Her hands curled up in fists as tears ran down her chubby cheeks.

The others stayed further back. They weren't sure if they should crowd around Hongjoong. They thought with them crowing over her, it will only make her even more upset. Even uncomfortable maybe than she already is being in a strange new place and seeing unfamiliar faces besides the faces of her two fathers.

"There... There... Please don't cry, beautiful. We're sorry we scared you. We just wanted to surprise your fathers. I'm sorry you were woken up from your nap. We were looked forward to meeting you. We are your six uncles. Friends of your fathers... or more so, brothers. We have spend a lot of time with them.." Hongjoong wiped the tears leaving her eyes

A beeping sound comes from the microwave. The formula was done. Yunho opened the microwave, grabbing the now heated bottle of formula

"Joongie hyung, here's the bottle. Do you want to try and feed her?"

"I-I guess I can try... She's our niece so maybe by doing this, she will get accustomed to us. I know she is going to be around us a lot, later in her life."

Hongjoong accepts the bottle of formula from Yunho. He places the bottle in her mouth. She opens her teary eyes, looking up at the face of the leader. Hongjoong gives her a smile.

Her tiny hands held the formula bottle as she ate. The other members gather around Hongjoong to get a closer look at her now that she has settled down.

"Aren't you adorable and pretty?" San said

"Look at those big eyes.. I can't resist them." Yeosang cooed

"Welcome to the family, we are happy you are now apart of it and all of our lives."


	14. San x Jongho

San was figuring out a way to tell Jongho that he wants to have a baby. He wants to start a family with him, but he isn't sure how he is going do that. He also isn't sure if Jongho wanted a baby. San so badly wanted one. He had major baby fever.

Baby fever is the strong emotional urge to have a child. Some people who have baby fever become emotionally overwhelmed when they see or hold a small baby. They long to have a baby, and that is what San is exactly feeling.

The sight of seeing parents holding or carrying little babies made San's heart melt. He sees little ones sitting in strollers looking adorable as their parents shake a rattle or toy in front of them, making silly faces. Hearing tiny giggles coming the baby was a noise he love hearing.

He wanted to experience those sights with their own child... He just need to convince Jongho to agree with him.

San came up with a plan. A plan that would hopefully get across to Jongho about wanting to start a family together.

Jongho went along with San to a store . San had told Jongho he was going to browse through the store for something he wanted to examine.

"What are we looking for?" Jongho followed San through the store.

San was taking the lead of walking down the aisles, Jongho behind him. San seemed to know where he is going and what exactly it is that he wanted to look at.

"We are looking for something." San replied.

"Oh, that's helpful. Really specific, Sannie." Jongho sarcastically replied. San's comment did not help to answer his question. He did not get anything from San's answer except more questions

San laughed, "We're going to go down one of the aisles in the store... to look at a certain item"

"Wait, this aisle...this is the baby aisle." Jongho looked at the sign number and down the aisle where numerous baby items were located.

"Yup."

"Why are we in the baby aisle?"

"To look for the thing we are going to look at."

San went through the baby aisle until he had found the hanger racks holding a bunch of different onesies and outfits for both newborns and toddles.

"Isn't this cute?" San picked a onesie, holding it out for Jongho to see.

"Yeah, I guess. It is kind of cute."

"Hmm...' San browsed through the options of onesies hanging on the hangers and on the rack.

"Why are you showing me these onesies?" Jongho wondered. Why did San take him to Walmart specifically to the baby aisle to look at onesies? It didn't make sense to him. He thought they came here to buy something of importance. Did San need the onesies? For who's baby?

"You don't get what I am trying to say to you? What I am hinting at?" San pressed to Jongho. Thinking he would get why he had taken him to the baby aisle and why he had shown him these onesies.

"No? I don't seem to understand what you saying? What does baby onesies have to do with why we are here in the store? Unless they are what you were looking for."

"Jongho, what do baby onesies represent or more like what are they for?'

"They are for babies..." Jongho said. His words went over his head. Jongho had to replay his own words in his mind.

"Are...Are you telling me, you're pregnant?"

"No. I'm not pregnant, but I would like to be." San smoothed out a onesie with his hand.

'Huh?"

San's head turned away from the onesies and to Jongho.

"Jongho, I want to have a baby."

"That's why I took you to the baby aisle and was showing you the onesies..I was hoping you would catch on to my hint. I was hinting at you that I want to have a baby. That we should have a baby. I have major baby fever... When I see couples with a baby whether they are heterosexual or homosexual, I dream of experiencing those cute moments they share with a child. I want to begin a family with you. I want us to be parents to a beautiful boy or girl."

'You feel like this?"

"I do feel like this. I want a baby, I want a family, Jongho. I want to share a family with you."

"You do know it is a huge responsibilities to raise a baby, right?" Jongho asked. Having a baby requires a lot of time and energy to be put on not only taking care of the baby but also keeping an

"Yes, I know. I know the responsibilities it comes with raising a child, but life is filled with responsibilities and I want the responsibility of raising a baby with you."

"If you feel like you are ready, and since you want to have a baby... we can try. We can try for a baby and see if you can get pregnant."

"Are you...are you being real with me Jongho?" San asked, making sure if Jongho was telling the truth.

"I am being one hundred percent with you, Sannie."

"I need to know if you are in this with me cause, both of us need to be on the same page and agree that this is what we want. Otherwise, it is just me."

"I am with you in this. We are on the same page of wanting a baby... and beginning the next chapter of this relationship of ours...starting a family."

San broke into a huge smile, wrapping his arms around Jongho.


	15. Mingi x Seonghwa Ft. Hongjoong, and Jongho

Seonghwa was cooking dinner for his family. Mingi walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his hands pressed up against Seonghwa's stomach, smelling the dinner that was cooking on the stove

"Smells good, baby." Mingi takes in the aroma of the meal that Seonghwa has prepared.

"You say that every time I make dinner." Seonghwa says with a smile

"What can I say? You make amazing meals.. I have an amazing chef for a husband."

"Really? That's why you married me? Because I can cook? Is that it?" Seonghwa turned his head, looking at Mingi.

"No, that is a perk coming from marrying you."

Seonghwa lifts his arm up, he looked at his watch, seeing it was the time when their two sons come home from school

"The boys should be coming home soon, right?"

"Uh.. yes. They should be coming home any minute.."

The door opened right on cue and Hongjoong walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Hi Hongjoong, honey. How was your day?" Seonghwa asked,

Hongjoong walked right past, not acknowledging his parents.

"Is Jongho behind you?" Mingi called out to him.

Hongjoong does not respond to Mingi's question and went up the stairs, probably to his room where he was to be left alone.

"What was that about?" Mingi turned back to Seonghwa

"I don't know. It seemed strange."

It was not long until the door opened once again and their youngest son, Jongho enters the house.

"Hi dad, Hi father.' Jongho greets.

"Hi, Jongho. How was school?"

"Eh, okay. Nothing out of the ordinary happened." Jongho walked over, greeting his parents. He left a kiss on Seonghwa's cheek.

"Mmm... smells good as usual father."

"See? We all love your cooking. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner." Mingi faces Seonghwa

"The best meals come from your cooking."

"Yeah, okay. I got it. I make good food. Jongho, Your brother, he seemed upset. Do you know why?' Seonghwa asked Jongho.

"I have no idea. I tried asking him on the ride home, but he just refused to talk to me. He looked out the window, ignoring me. Ignoring the questions I asked him. I backed off."

"He will tell us what's wrong... in time or when he is in the mood." Mingi said.

Seonghwa sighs.

"Hwa, he's a teenager. It's common for them not wanting to share their feeling to everyone that isn't their friends. Teenagers don't like sharing everything with their parents."

"I know that! But, still. He's our son..and I want to be there for him."

"He'll tell us soon or later."

"I'm going to go wash up." Jongho tells his parents, heading in the direction of the

'Okay, dinner is almost ready. Get your brother and then come back down so we can start eating."

"Sounds good." Jongho heads up the stairs to put his backpack down in his room and to get Hongjoong.

Mingi turns his head back to face Seonghwa. Seonghwa had put the salad he had made into a bowl for it to be served for dinner with their main course.

"Mingi, can you get the plates and set the table for me?"

"Sure, baby. No problem." Mingi unwraps his arms from Seonghwa and reaches over him to open the cabinets and grab four plates. Mingi placed the four plates on the table with forks and napkins on the side.

"I got Hongjoong, dad!" Jongho said as his and Hongjoong's footsteps came down the stairs

"Everyone is here. Now we can sit down and eat. Dig in."

The family of four sit down at the table, on their chairs. Food was served to everyone's plate and conversations were started.

Hongjoong picked at his food, staring at it. He could not eat, although he should for the sake of the thing that was left, lingering in his mind for him to say.

_I have to tell them the news. They're going to find out either way.. They are going to be mad when I tell them. All of them are going to be angry.. especially dad._

"Father, can you pass the bowl of salad, please?" Jongho reached his hand for the bowl of tossed greens with tomatoes and chopped cucumbers that were on Seonghwa's side of the table.

"Sure, I'll pass the salad bowl to you." Seonghwa added some of the lettuce to his plate. He then picked up the bowl of salad, ready to pass the salad to Jongho.

_Now's the time to tell them._

Clearing his throat, his family gives their attention to Hongjoong

"Hongjoong? Was that you?"

"Yeah, that was me clearing my throat... I have to say.."

"Dad... Father... I'm pregnant" Hongjoong placed his fork down, looking up at his parents. Seonghwa who was about to hand the bowl of salad to Jongho, places it back down on the table in shock.

Mingi's fork drops on the plate and Jongho looked equally surprise at his big brother's news.

"Oh, sweetheart." Seonghwa softly spoke, giving a wary look to him.

Hongjoong's eyes became teary.

He uses the base of his wrist to wipe away the tears out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did you find out today?"

'I found out at school, and I still haven't told... Yeosang. I yet still have to tell him. I have to figure out a way to tell him about the discovery. I... I thought of telling my family first. I was terrified of telling you."

Mingi took in a breath at the news.

Hongjoong heard Mingi take in a breath through his nostrils. His parents were angry with him. They were going to yell nasty words him.

" I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I should have been more careful and I'm sorry if you are upset with me. I added trouble and a problem onto both of you guys. " Hongjoong cries

"Hongjoong, sweetie." Seonghwa got up from his chair and to his son's side to comfort him

"Honey, we're not mad. We're disappointed. Yes, you should have been careful, but we still love you, you're our son."

Mingi joined the two and went on the other side of Hongjoong's chair.

"Dad?" Hongjoong was waiting for Mingi to yell at him. He saw the look Mingi had on his face earlier, but it had gone away.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Hongjoong if that is what you are going to ask."

"I heard you take a sharp intake through your nostrils."

"I was a bit mad because you shouldn't be having a baby when you are nearing graduating from high school and had made plans to go to college. "

"I'm accepting what I have done was wrong."

"you and Yeosang were both irresponsible, but it is like what your father has said. You're our son, and we are not going to suddenly hate you for what has happened."

Seonghwa and Mingi wrap their arms around Hongjoong in a much needed hug

"Joongie?" Jongho speaks for the first time after he was left shocked.

"Jongho, I'm supposed to be a role model for you and be someone for you to...to look up to but, I failed."

"No, you didn't. You're still my big brother. You're still someone I look up to. Plus, I get to be an uncle! What could be better news than that! A new life is coming into this world!" Jongho says excitedly, putting his arms around his parents which had Hongjoong in the middle of the hug they brought him in.

"I appreciate the group hug, but now I'm hungry. Can we go back to eating?"

Everyone broke into laughter at Hongjoong's words.

"We can go back to eating. Eat as much as you want. Get as much servings of food you want.. We want you to eat a lot for the baby."

His parents and Jongho pull their arms away from him and went back to their seats. Their dinner resumed.

All plates that were once filled were now empty with bits of crumbs of food left. Dinner was done and everyone was full. The four plates were washed, and placed in the dish washer. Leaving the table to be the only thing left to be cleaned up.

Seonghwa knocked on Hongjoong's bedroom door after he had finished cleaning up.

"Hmm?" Hongjoong turned around, seeing his father standing outside of his bedroom

"I booked you an appointment for an ultrasound. It is going to be at the same building where I have gotten mine during my pregnancies."

"Is it the same doctor who ran your ultrasounds? Or a different one?"

"Well, it in fact it is the same doctor that has done all of my ultrasounds. I have asked him if he could take you in for an appointment if he had an opening, and he said he can take you in as a patient."

"Oh, thank you father."

Seonghwa saw a look of thought on his face.

"What are you thinking about? You seemed in deep thought." Seonghwa asked, walking in his room.

"I was just thinking about... the baby and the questions I have about the pregnancy. Father, how am I going to get through this whole nine months?"

" here, sit on your bed. Let's talk."

Hongjoong goes to his bed and sits down on the edge of it. Seonghwa sits down next to him, the bed sinking as he does so.

"You are going to have questions. After all, this is your first baby. Your father and I are here for you. So is your brother and hopefully, Yeosang, when you find the time to tell him that is. "

"And you can always ask me the questions you have. I know what it is like to be pregnant. I've went through two pregnancies."

Hongjoong chuckled

"Thank you Father."


	16. Yeosang x Seonghwa

_-Sad Oneshot._

"I was told you can hear me now..." Yeosang spoke. His fingers rubbed at his stomach.

"Um..well, here I go... I'm going to be talking to you now."

"Hi in there. I'm your father, baby. I..it is surreal that I have a little human being growing in my tummy. I um.. . I wish... I wish your other father was here to see this."

"You have..." he clears his throat "You had another father...He is the other part of you. He's not here now.. He's... in a better place. In a place called heaven. Your other father is with the angels, looking after us both. He... He... he never got the chance to learn about you. He was gone before I got to tell him about you."

'Your father was a lovely guy. We loved each other so very much. Your other father love giving me kisses. It goes to show you how much he loved me and I loved him. We made each other so happy."

"He would have been... joyful if I had told him we were going to be parents to you...He would have loved seeing you through those ultrasounds and seeing you grow in the bump. But.. It is just me... All alone."

"I suppose I should tell you what happened to your other father. I need you to understand that it is hard for me to talk about him.. I miss him dearly."

"Your other father... went out to a store to get something to ease my stomach. My stomach has been upset. You were causing my stomach to feel upset and bubble with nausea, but I just didn't know it yet. I didn't know the existence of you. "

"He left for the store... and I was alone. I threw up... again. I have been doing that a lot..." Yeosang chuckled slightly at the memory of him feeling junk and oh so sick. Terribly sick.

"I was feeling lousy... and yucky. You would expect me I would with how I kept a trash bin next to me and how I couldn't manage to get out of bed with how I felt. I laid in bed with a glass of water next to me to wash out my mouth when my phone rang. It was the doctor."

"The doctor called me to tell me what has been making me feel ill. I went to the doctor...because both me and your father had enough of putting up with the sickness

"Doctor told me in nine months we are expecting a little one. That is you." Yeosang kept his arm around the crest of his bump.

"Telling your father about you was the step I was going to take next after. I ended the call from the doctor, not before thanking him. I'll teach you about manners when you are born. Anyway, I am getting distracted and off tracked. it must be the pregnancy brain I am getting..."

"I was about to dial your father's phone number when I was stopped by a knock at the door of the house. I got out bed regardless of how sick I was feeling. I opened the door. Standing outside were two police officers. They... they asked me if this was the home of your other father... I..I told them yes, this was the home of him. I was his husband... They... They told me they were sorry for my loss."

Yeosang took a breath. "This is the part where I get emotional every time I think about it."

"Their words confused me. I asked them what they were sorry for, and if they knew where your father was. He was supposed to return from the store.. It was a quick trip to the store. It felt longer than just a quick trip."

'The police officers told me on the way here, your father had gotten into a crash. He had driven on the road and mind you it was slippery because of the rain and because of that, your father had lost control of the car. He...He passed away on impact, they told me."

"Your father was buried...and...yeah... That's why he isn't here today. " Yeosang sniffled.

"Did I visit him today?" Yeosang questioned.

"I have not.. maybe... maybe I should go for a visit.. giving you a chance to meet him and I tell him about you."

"I want to go and visit your father. Do you want to visit him? Let's go visit him, baby. I will take you to where he is. I bet he would like to meet you... or hear about you"

Yeosang pushed himself off of the couch. He slipped his feet into his shoes and grabbed his house keys from the table

"I need to remember to get more comfortable shoes for me to wear. You are making my ankles and feet swollen." Yeosang stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Yeosang's car sat in the drive way of the house.

He walked past it, not unlocking it and climbing inside of it. He has not been in his car, driving. He has been leaving it in the drive way for it to be collecting dust.

"We're not taking the car to see your father. I don't drive the car any more. Not since the car crash that... that...your father was in. I... fear the same thing would happen to me. I do not want to step a foot in a car. I don't want to risk getting into an accident and lose you. After losing your father, I cannot lose the other half of him.. Instead, we are going to take the bus. There is a bus stop near the house I have taken multiple times."

"The bus does take a longer drive due to the stops, but it is a lot safer for the both of us, little one." Yeosang slightly waddled to the bus stop. He sat down on the bench next to some other people.

A bus pulls up to the curb. Yeosang stood up from the bench as the bus doors open and some people got off. The bus driver was the same bus driver who took Yeosang to his fair trips to the cemetery. The driver turns his head, seeing it was Yeosang.

Yeosang carefully stepped on the steps of the bus.

"Hello, Yeosang. How have you been lately?"

"Hello. Life has been not the greatest... but I have the baby and baby is growing."

"Going to the cemetery?"

"Yes, typical trip. Wanted to take the baby to at least meet him."

Yeosang found a seat for him to sit down on. It was near the front of the bus. Easy for him to get up and off of the bus.

He leaned his head on the window as the bus drove. Yeosang rubbed his bump, and rested his arm on top of it, watching passengers get on and off the bus.

This bus trip ended with Yeosang arriving at a setting that he became way too accustomed with from the rides he had taken here. The cemetery.

The bus parked along side the curb. Yeosang stood up and thanked the bus driver for always having the time to take him to here.

"Take all the time you need for yourself, Yeosang and, make sure you two get home safely."

"I will. Thanks again for the ride." Yeosang stepped down from the steps. The bus door closes and the bus drives away.

"Here we are. The place where your father is." Yeosang walks on the grass of the cemetery, strolling over to a certain spot in the area.

He walked over to a headstone. The headstone had a name carved into it.

Seonghwa's name. Under his name were the words husband, friend, son engraved on the headstone. The word father could have been added onto there.

"This is where your father is, baby. His name...was Seonghwa.. He has been put to rest here. I come here often to talk to him. I know it might sound crazy to you, but being here and talking to him, it makes me feel... less lonely."

Yeosang sat down on the grass in front of the headstone. His legs rested on its side.

"Hi love. I'm here for another visit, but I brought someone with me this time. I came to visit with a special visitor."

Yeosang's hand rested on his bump's side.

"This special visitor happened to be our very own copy of us.. Our child."

"I'm pregnant. I have a baby bump and our baby can hear me and my voice" Yeosang tearily smiled.

"You didn't know I was pregnant. I was going to tell you when you coming home from the store.. I was looking forward to announcing my pregnancy to you. then the accident happened."

" I question why it had to be raining on the day you went out to the store. Why did it have to rain and make the road all slippery for you to lose control of the car and crash it, killing you?"

"I -I told our child.. about you.. because... because...because.. they don't know they had another father. They needed to know who you are even if you are gone. They aren't going to know what you look like and what were you like when they are growing up except maybe through the pictures that hang on our wall and through the stories I will tell him or her about our relationship."

"When our baby is born, I will come here more times that I can count. As they get older, we will spend time here so, they can come see you. They can come see you when they are kids, then teenagers and then adults and have their own children."

Yeosang put his head down, now speaking again to his bump

"Your father would have love you so much...I bet he loves right now as he is looking down on us. he might not be with us physically, but spiritually he is. And you, at least have a part of him."

Placing a hand on the headstone, Yeosang rested his forehead on it. Tears left his eyes

'S-S-Seonghwa..." Yeosang sobbed.


	17. Hongjoong x Seonghwa

"Where are you seven going?" Seonghwa waddled over to Hongjoong and the other six. They were all dressed nicely for what looked like to be an outing.

"We are going to an interview that we have been invited to by one of the interviews we have met before. We haven't seen this interviewer in years."

"I want to come!"

"Whoa, stop right there, mister." Hongjoong cuts in

"Who said you are coming with us?"

"Me! I decided I want to come since it has been years since we seen this interviewer. This interviewer was one of many that made us feel comfortable during our 

"Hwa, you are not going to come. You are going to stay in this dorm and just be on bed rest."

"Joongie, I want to come to this interview and see the interviewer again."

"Baby, I can't let you. You're eight months pregnant now and with how far you are in your pregnancy, you can't be doing anything except resting. Resting the only thing you should be doing right now. I worry about you and our baby. I'm doing this as your boyfriend who is worried. Maybe I should stay behind with you."

"No, Joongie. Don't stay here with me. I don't want you to miss an interview and I don't want to miss this interview. This interview is one I want to attend."

Don't be so worried Joongie. We will be okay. I want to do this one last interview before I reach nine months. When I reach my last month of my pregnancy, I will be on bed rest until I go into labor."

"Seonghwa, I'm still not sure. This is my family and I just want the best for my two babies." Hongjoong stared down at his hands

"I know you do, sweetheart and I'm thankful for having you look out for the health of us two but, just let me go to this last interview and then that's it. I'll rest. I'll take it easy. I'll stay here at the dorm while you seven go on with the schedules our manager has planned out."

Hongjoong still had a look of uncertainty on his face. He was still thinking of what he should do and if he should allow Seonghwa to come to this. 

Wooyoung piped in 

"If he wants to come hyung, then maybe you should let him. This will be his last interview for a while He won't be able to do any of the interviews after he has given birth as he will be resting and be on hiatus for a bit."

"You go get dress then Hwa. Just please let me sit next to you at the interview so I can know you and the little one are okay. You better be sitting. I don't want you standing." Hongjoong said, finally deciding to let Seonghwa to attend this interview as his last before his hiatus

"I won't be standing Joong. You know with how much weight I am carrying up front, my entire body is hurting and I have no choice but to sit. I have to sit otherwise it is straining to the baby." Seonghwa runs his hands down the sides of his round stomach.

"Go change before we are late." Hongjoong said 

"Well, it is going to take me a while to just get to the bedroom because I am waddling. Not walking." Seonghwa replied back, waddling away to the bedroom.

Seonghwa changed into a pair of maternity jeans and a nice collared dress shirt that had buttons running up and down. He pulled his maternity jeans up and tried to button his jeans without any help

That failed. 

His beach ball stomach prevented his hands from reaching down and zipping his jeans.

"Joong!" Seonghwa shouted out for his boyfriend

Hongjoong jogged to the bedroom, hearing Seonghwa call for him. He reached the door way not too long after.

"What happened?" Hongjoong was worried something might have happened when hearing Seonghwa call out for him. 

'Help button and zip my jeans for me please?'

Hongjoong lets out a hearty laugh, "Is that why you called me? For help with your maternity jeans?"

"Don't laugh at me. I am in this position because of you and also because of our child. My stomach is too big for me to reach down to zip my jeans up. It's in the way."

Hongjoong zips up Seonghwa's zipper, buttoning his jeans. Seonghwa pulls up the band up, covering his belly with it. He buttons up his shirt, pushing his fingers against his bump. 

"My handsome boyfriend all dressed up for an interview." Hongjoong rests his hand on the front of Seonghwa's bump. 

"Yup. Dressed up and ready to head out."

Hongjoong and Seonghwa rejoin the others and head out for the interview.

"Our pregnant hyung should be the one to sit in the front." San said

They stood outside of the van, deciding where Seonghwa should sit on the drive to the interview.

"He should."

"It will make it easier for you to get out of the car. You don't have to worry about climbing out and struggling with climbing out of the back."

'The rest of us will be sitting in the back of the van."

Hongjoong opened the passenger side door for Seonghwa, holding it open like the gentleman he is. Seonghwa grabs the car roof grab handle, using it for a leverage to help him bend down and get into the passenger seat.

"Should I close the door?" Hongjoong asked, when seeing Seonghwa had gotten in the car and was sitting down.

"You can. I'm about ready."

Hongjoong closed the door. He joins the others in the back of the van. He pressed the automatic button, shutting the back van door. 

Seonghwa pulled his seatbelt down and carefully with the most of care put it around his bump, buckling himself up.

Their manager started the van's engine. Driving the eight members to the interview.

'Hello, it has been a while hasn't it?" the interviewer went up to all shook all of their hands. Greeting them as they walked into the building 

"it has. It has been year when we first met you and had our first interview with you." Hongjoong said.

the eight of them then sat down on the chairs that have been set up for them to sit on. 

The interviewer sits down on their own chair facing toward them. He crosses one leg over the other, shuffling the cards of questions in his hands.

"Seonghwa, I see you and Hongjoong are expecting." the interviewer noticed.

Seonghwa nodded, "Yes, we are."

'What month in your pregnancy are you in?"

"I am eight months pregnant as of right now. So, I am in my third and last trimester " 

"What are you feeling like knowing you are going to have a baby and are going to be a father, Hongjoong?" The interviewer asked Hongjoong, looking at the leader who sat in the front row next to Seonghwa. 

"I am..." Hongjoong cleared his throat, "I am.. kind of.. slightly.. anxious. We are both becoming first time parents and having a baby is changing our lives.. in a good way."

"What were your reactions when you found out about the baby?" the interviewer turned to the other members

"When we were told that Seonghwa hyung and Hongjoong hyung were expecting, we were happy at the news. Happy for them." Mingi answered.

"Do you know what the baby's gender is?"

"No, we do not know what the baby's gender is. We could have found out about the gender earlier in his pregnancy, but he wanted to find out when our baby is born." Hongjoong frowned.

The interviewer laughed at Hongjoong's frown and his response.

"Did Hongjoong want to find out the baby's gender?'

"Yes, he wanted to find out what the baby's gender is at the ultrasound. Unfortunately, as the one who is carrying the baby, I decided to wait til I give birth. So, Hongjoong has to wait one more month to see if we have a son or a daughter."

The interview taps the questions cards in his lap.

"Sorry about asking these questions on your pregnancy. I bet you are quite bored of being asked these questions." the interview apologetically says to Seonghwa

"I do get bothered when all I am asked about is my pregnancy. I don't want to always be asked about the ups and downs of pregnancy. I want to also be asked question more so focused on music and our careers." Seonghwa explained.

The interviewer nodded his head, listening intently to Seonghwa.

"But, I see why so many people are asking me questions. It is quite a sight to see... to see one member of a group... an idol group, a male group, to be expecting a baby and having a huge stomach sticking out of his clothes for all of the public to see."

"No more pregnancy questions." the interviewer says, changing the questions. They all laugh.

"Let's move on to your music."

The rest of the interview went the way interviews usually went. They were asked about their music, and their plans for the future.

"It was nice seeing you guys and interviewing you guys again." the interviewer shakes their hands one last time as the interview wraps up. 

"We should be saying that to you. Thank you for inviting us. Hopefully, we can have the chance if our schedule allows us, to be interviewed by you again." 

"How was that interview?" Hongjoong asked Seonghwa back in the car on the ride back to the dorm

Seonghwa turned around

"It was fun for my last interview for the time. I am going to miss going with you guys to the interviews and schedules but, from here on after this day, I'm going to be on bed rest."


	18. Mingi x Yeosang

"Get out! Get out! Get out of me!" Yeosang yelled, glaring down. His feet were rested in front of him on the ottoman. 

five days over his due date, and his and Mingi's baby girl wasn't here yet. She was still living in his womb, not wanting to leave. It seemed like she was fine where she was currently. Yeosang was not okay with that.

'That isn't getting her to come any faster, you know." Mingi says, hearing his husbands yells

"You don't think I know that?! I want her to leave my body! I was supposed to be due five days ago! My due date passed already!" Yeosang rants in anger to Mingi

"It's torture, Gi. The waiting is torture." he groaned, closing his eyes.

"I know, beautiful. I don't like the wait too."

'I feel so.. huge."

"You're not huge." Mingi disagreed with Yeosang's words. He still thinks Yeosang looks great with a big baby bump.

"I am, look at me." Yeosang emphasized his words by using his hands to show his bump's size

"Honey, your bump is at the perfect size. The midwife even said so." Mingi reassures.

"Yeah well... I don't know how long it is going to take for me to go into labor. I'm never going to give birth at this rate seeing how I am now five days overdue." Yeosang grumbled

"Hmm... since your contractions haven't begun yet...wait, did they?"

"What? My contractions? Are you asking me if they have started?"

"Yeah..."

"No, Mingi. They have not yet started. Otherwise, if they had...my water would have broke which didn't happen yet either. I wouldn't be complaining on how I want her to leave my belly if my contractions have begun." Yeosang sarcastically comments the last part of his sentence. 

He sighs. "What were you saying? Or why were you asking about my contractions?"

" I was asking about your contractions because... I was going to ask, if you aren't getting any contractions why don't we try inducing labor? Some people do try induce labor for their babies to either come early or to come when their own due date have passed just like you, Sangie. "

"Okay, we can do that. Try and induce labor. What are some ways we can get me to go into labor and get her to leave the bump?'

"Spicy foods..Spicy food is said to be one of the nest ways to induce labor. I have a box of spicy curry I can make for you to eat and see if it will get your contractions started." 

"Make the curry... please. I'll try any of these different techniques you know of to make myself go into labor."

"Right, I will start making it for you." Mingi walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets where they had boxes of curries stacked, and began gathering ingredients up

'I love you, but you need to come out of there sooner or later. You need to leave my stomach.. Although it feels like you are going to stay in my stomach forever. " Yeosang huffed, poking his bump. She kicked out at him

"What? Didn't like it when I poked you? What if I do it again?" Yeosang challenged. He poked his bump again

A sharp kick was given to him in return

"You.. aggravate me." Yeosang tells their little girl who kicks him in retaliation to his poking. 

"She is?" Mingi asked, opening the box of spicy curry mix. Taking out the package out of the box.

'Yes, she kicked me when I poked her." 

"You're the one aggravating her. Poking her when she is resting." Mingi stated, taking a cooking knife and cutting board out to chop up the vegetables that were needed to be put into the curry.

"Can you blame me for feeling agitated? And provoking her?! I just.. am mad she refuses to leave..and not want to meet us." Yeosang rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and resting them on his bump

"I don't blame you. We did not think she would be taking her sweet time.. we thought she would be either arriving early, before her due date or on her due date. Not after her due date has passed five days ago." 

Yeosang listened to the sounds admitting from the kitchen of Mingi cooking; vegetables being chopped on the cutting board, and the stove being turned on. 

"Here you are. A bowl of spicy curry for you to eat and to see if it will get our little girl to want to leave your tummy." Mingi completed the curry. He placed the steaming, hot bowl of spicy delicious smelling curry in front of Yeosang

"How spicy is this curry to be exact?" Yeosang asked, watching the steam float up in the air. He picks up his spoon and mixes all of the vegetables around in the bowl.

"It is one of the spiciest curries out of those store bought curry boxes. There was mild, medium hot, and just hot." Mingi said, listing the heat levels he read off of each box of curry they had.

"Where is the hot sauce?" Yeosang looked up from the bowl at Mingi.

"Um.. it's in the cabinet." Mingi pointed his thumb back in the direction of the cabinets, at the one the bottle of hot sauce was occupying. 

"Get it for me. I want to put it on my curry." Yeosang holds his hand out, waiting for Mingi to get the hot sauce out of cabinet and hand him the bottle.

"What? Hot sauce on curry?" Mingi questioned Yeosang's want of putting hot sauce on the curry he cooked.

"You said spicy food can help.. So I'm making it spicier." Yeosang said, in a matter of fact tone. 

Mingi walked over to the cabinet, pulling the cabinet door open, "Sangie, I think it should be good enough without the hot sauce." Mingi grabbed the hot sauce out of the cabinet, and placed it on the table. 

Yeosang grabbed the hot sauce bottle.

"Well, I am going to make it spicier. I'll do whatever it takes to make myself feel contractions." Yeosang unscrewed the cap of shook the hot sauce bottle, adding drops of hot sauce to the already spicy curry.

Yeosang takes bites of the curry, chewing. As he ate, Yeosang could feel his bump or the inside of his bump grow warm from the heat of the spicy curry.

He finished off the bowl of curry, resting the spoon on the side of the bowl.

"Contractions? Anything?" Mingi asked, seeing Yeosang was done eating his curry.

"Nothing. Nothing except for the delicious curry in my belly and the heat it has give to my bump." Yeosang said, disappointed.

"Gosh, I thought that would help. It is one of the most popular, most well known ways it could induce labor." 

"Aren't there more ways? It can't be just eating spicy foods? What are they?" 

"Go on a walk."

The couple left their house to walk around their neighborhood, in hoping to get Yeosang to go into labor and start feeling contractions. They greeted their neighbors while on their walk.

Just like the other attempts of naturally inducing, walking did not help. Yeosang felt no contractions. Walking provided good exercise for Yeosang but no contractions and no water breaking. 

"This didn't work either Mingi! You said it would work!" Yeosang raised his voice in frustration

"These... don't work by definitely. They are just possible ways to get labor started. There is no guarantee they will or would have worked one hundred percent of the time. Those were some ideas, some suggestions."

" Looks like I am going to have to go another day or more with her. I'm stuck being pregnant." Yeosang put his hands behind his head, stretching his body. He was giving up 

"There's one thing we haven't tried yet." Mingi spoke, not wanting to quit just yet.

"What?"

"Acupuncture."

'Hell, no. I am not want to do acupuncture to just get her to want to be born ." Yeosang stated, "I do not want to give that a shot, Mingi. I'm done with these inducing labor attempts. She isn't ready to come." Yeosang stood up

"I'm going to nap. I need one."

The walk may have not work as Yeosang thought at first but, just after he had said that, he feels the start of a contraction

The pains of the contraction were appearing again, they took a while to let up. 

"Sangie? Aren't you going to take a nap? What happened?" Mingi asked. Yeosang stood still in his place, not heading off to the bedroom to take the nap he said he needed.

"Mingi."

'Has...your contractions finally started?"

"After I said she is not ready to come, she is. She is ready to come."


	19. Yunho x Jongho

"DRIVE FASTER!"

Nails dug into Yunho's arm. Half crescent like shapes of nails marked his skin.

"Jongho, stop digging your nails into my arm." Yunho winced, focusing on driving and trying to get Jongho to the hospital.

The younger removed his nails from Yunho's arm.

"Drive!" Jongho yells, hitting the side of his head on the passenger side.

"I'm driving, sweetheart. I'm driving." Yunho says, calming Jongho down.

'I'm sorry for being so short tempered with you.' Jongho cries.

"Aw, angel. It's fine. Don't apologize. I know you don't mean it."

"What if we don't make it to the hospital in time?" Jongho questioned. He could not imagine them not making to the hospital for their twin daughters' birth.

"We're going to get to the hospital in time. In time of their birth.'

"I hope so.. My water broke the time we were on the road." Jongho looked down at the amniotic fluid that was not only puddling on the floor but also on the leather seat of their car.

More of the fluid seems to coming out of his body.

"We need to clean up that when we.. um.. have the chance."

"Don't worry about that.. I'll clean it up afterward. " Yunho said, glancing over at him

Jongho closed his eyes, letting out soft groans and expressions of what could be called expressions of pain were formed on his face.

"We're getting there, baby. We're not too far from the hospital." Yunho calmly says, rubbing Jongho's thigh

"We're almost... arriving at the hospital. Breathe baby, follow my breathing." Yunho does some breathing exercises for Jongho

Jongho copies him.

"That's it. I'll try to drive a bit faster." Yunho presses his foot down on the gas peddle of the car, causing the car's speed to increase.

"Yun..." Jongho's voice was shaky as he spoke.

"We're here!" Yunho announced, making Jongho sigh in relief seeing the big medical building.

Yunho pulls the car up in front of the hospital. Standing outside was their doctor who Yunho called from the car's bluetooth immediately when they got into the car and on the road.

She opened the passenger side door and helps Jongho out and moved him from the car on to the wheelchair she had gotten when receiving the call from Yunho saying Jongho was in labor and his water had broken in the car .

The doctor turns the chair around to face the entrance of the hospital

"Y-Yunho.." Jongho weakly cried out to him, turning back to look at him seeing as he was not standing next to him and was still standing near the car and not walking next to him. He wanted Yunho to be with him and come with him.

"I'll be with you in a minute, love! I'll park the car in the parking lot and meet you in the hospital." Yunho walked back to the driver's side of their car, ready to climb back in.

"I need you with me! I need you in the delivery room! I can't do this without you!" Jongho cries as the doctor begins pushing him toward the hospital.

"Baby, I will quickly do this first. I will join you when I have found a parking spot. Right now, you need to get into the hospital. That's the first thing to do."

Yunho climbs back into the car and drives away to find a parking spot

Jongho turns back around, facing the front.

He entered the hospital and was pushed past the front desk and down the hall. Jongho gripped the wheelchair handles.

The doctor saw what Jongho was doing. He was pushing and they weren't in the delivery room yet.

"Wait, don't push yet."

"I'm pushing.." Jongho cried. He lifted himself up from the wheel chair, pushing more. There was no going back now, and no stopping him.

"We need to get you to the delivery room." she hurriedly pushes him through the hospital, realizing how fast Jongho had dilated during the car ride.

She called for available nurses.

The ones that were available ran to them, joining the doctor as she pushed Jongho toward the delivery room

Jongho was put into an available delivery room. He could not change into the hospital gown because of how their first daughter was already appearing.

"the baby's head is dangling out already." the doctor pulled off Jongho's dirty sweats and underwear.

"Where is Yunho?" Jongho asked through his tears, looking around the hustling room.

"I need Yunho! I need him, I need my husband to be with me!" Jongho cried but stopped when he heard Yunho's voice from a distance, shouting his name.

"Jongho! Jongho! I'm coming right now!" Yunho's voice was heard from outside of the room and what seemed to be down the hall.

"Yunho? Yunho! Yunho!"" Jongho responded back to Yunho's calls, shouting to get Yunho to the room. Yunho's voice was getting closer

The door burst open and slam against the wall. Yunho was breathing heavy.

"There you are!"

Yunho had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath

"I'm here! Here I am! Just in time. I found a parking spot and ran from there all the way here after asking what room you were to get to you." Yunho panted, jogging to Jongho, standing next to the bed.

"Pull your knees up to your chest, Jongho. Yunho, keep a hand underneath his thigh. I need you to hold his leg back as he pushes."

Yunho placed a hand underneath Jongho's thighs, holding his right leg back. Jongho sucked in a shaky breath. His hand latches on Yunho's hand that wasn't holding on to his leg.

Jongho pushes again. He grunted, pressing his chin to his chest. He laid back, shaking slightly as he stopped.

"Push again, Jongho."

He hissed, his face scrunching up. Swears leave his mouth. Jongho was not sorry for the type of language everyone in the delivery room had to hear.

"Here is Baby A! A girl!" The doctor holds up their first born daughter. She was crying very loudly

Yunho cuts her cord. The doctor passes the crying newborn to a nearby nurse and checks back how far the second baby was progressing.

Pushing for the second baby was not as difficult as the first. But just as tiring. Jongho screamed and yelled, leaning forward and pushing hard.

"Baby B's shoulders are out. Now for the rest of the baby and then you will have both of your babies."

Jongho pushed, and pushed, and pushed..

"Baby B is here! Another girl!"

Their younger daughter was taken just like her sister . Going through the routine of newborns.

Jongho and Yunho were handed their daughters who both had pink little caps with a ribbon on it, covering their heads.

The couple spent the first night with their twin girls at the hospital. Jongho was sound asleep on his hospital bed, now changed into a hospital gown and out of his old clothes, wiped out. Yunho slept on the sleeping cot the hospital provided for the significant others

Their girls were in their hospital crib sleeping or were sleeping as their oldest daughter out of the two began grunting. Yunho heard her grunts and he stirred. His eyes were half way opened. He saw her squirming around in her crib.

Yunho got up and headed over to the crib. He rubbed one of his eyes, watching her squirm and listening to the cute grunts she made. He smiled. He leaned over and carefully picked her up.

"Why are you up little one?" Yunho sat down on his cot, putting her in the crook of his arm.

"You should be asleep like your other father and sister. You need a lot of sleep if you are to grow. We want you to grow... but not too fast. You and your twin sisters are our little girls and your father and I want you to stay little as long as possible."

"I am going to be protective of both of you.. . My job as a father is to protect my family and love them. So, if you wonder why I am so protective when you are older, it is because I care about you.. and it is out of love. I love you, sweetheart and your sister."

Yunho leaves a kiss on her tiny head. He stands up and carries her back to her hospital crib, lowering her down.

He returns to his cot and lies down, closing his eyes


	20. Seonghwa x Wooyoung

King Seonghwa was the ruler of the Kingdom of Aurora. He ruled with an iron fist. He did not have a queen to rule beside him. Having no queen meant, there was no chance Seonghwa will be able to have a child or children to pass down his throne to when he is old

He planned to get a male carrier from the kingdom and have him carry his children for him. 

"I want a search for male carriers all over the kingdom. Bring them here. Bring the carriers you can find, here. I will choose from them all and pick only one of them to carry my children." Seonghwa tells his messengers 

"Yes, sire.." the messengers bow and went off to go find the possible carrier for Seonghwa

"Sire, these are all of the male carriers we have gathered." one of his messengers announce. The messengers brought back about fourteen males to the castle. 

Seonghwa was sitting on his throne, seeing a line of male carriers. He got up from his throne and walked down the stairs leading up to it.

He picked out one carrier out of all fourteen.

This one had long black hair with streaks of blonde. Certainly eye catching to Seonghwa.

"You." Seonghwa pointed at Wooyoung.

'M-Me?" Wooyoung asked, pointed at himself. He looked from left to right, checking to see if the King was actually pointing to him and to not someone else.

"Yes, you. You will be the one. I want you to bare my child or children. You will be living here in the castle with me from now on. The rest of you are dismissed. You can leave the castle."

Seonghwa signals his guards to show the other carriers out while he and Wooyoung were left alone.

"We shall start now." Seonghwa grabs Wooyoung's hand, taking him to the bedroom right away

The king did not take long to start having sex with Wooyoung. He wanted to try for a baby as fast as possible. The quicker they went through the process of conceiving a child, the less time he had to wait to try and see if Wooyoung was pregnant.

Wooyoung quickly got pregnant after that immediate start of Seonghwa having sex with him. 

"I've gotten the best Court doctor to check you...and see if you have gotten pregnant. I am assume you are. Which is wonderful"

The doctor arrived to the castle and introduced himself to Wooyoung.

"Doctor, this is my carrier. He is the one I am hoping he will be pregnant and be carrying my child." 

"Ah, okay." The doctor faced Wooyoung. "Let's see your stomach."

The doctor pressed his fingers against Wooyoung's stomach. His stomach was not feeling soft as stomachs should feel. Wooyoung's stomach felt hard.

"He is pregnant, sire. You are to be expecting a child in nine months ." the doctor turned to Seonghwa. 

"This is indeed wonderful. This is what I wanted." Seonghwa clasped his hands together 

"I will keep coming to the castle for his monthly checkups and for when he goes into labor." The doctor explained to Seonghwa 

"Yes, yes. Perfect plan going forward for his pregnancy. I want the best doctor for this baby. It's my child.. The first child of the Aurora Kingdom "

Wooyoung was nothing more than just a carrier to Seonghwa. After all, the king pronounced he was choosing him to carry his child. Seonghwa was not going to stop after this one baby. He was keeping Wooyoung for his desire of having many more children. 

And Wooyoung knew it. 

Seonghwa stood by the doctor, not standing by Wooyoung's side as he pushed. Seonghwa was busy watching the bloody baby ease its way out. 

"It is a boy, your highness!"

The doctor wiped the baby boy off and wrapped him in a soft blue blanket. The doctor handed the small boy to Seonghwa, taking off his gloves and throwing them away into the trash can. The doctor cleans up his tools and packs them away. 

"you are going to be an heir to the throne. The very first heir to the throne, the next king of Aurora." Seonghwa said to the little boy in his arms. 

"You will not be making _my_ son the heir to the throne. I will not have him be the new king after you. Let's face it, you don't love me. You just love the idea of having a male being able to produce your children. You only wanted to have children to be the next heir to the throne. Well, I'm not having it. I'm taking him and leaving. Good luck finding some other poor guy to carry another child for you. I'm sure they be more grateful to help " Wooyoung reached up, grabbing the baby boy from Seonghwa

Wooyoung hobbled out of the bed and to the closet to grab a jacket 

"Hey! Get back in bed!" Seonghwa demanded. 

"I'm not getting back in bed. I'm leaving. I want out of this place and want to be far away from you. I will not be treated like this" Wooyoung ignored him and opened the big closet. He snatched a jacket off of one of the hangers. 

He moved their son to his other arm as he slips on one of the sleeves to the jacket. Then the other.

"You can't leave!"

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." Wooyoung was walking to the doorway when Seonghwa stood in his way. He blocked the door way, extending his arms out to the side of the doorway. 

Wooyoung squeezed by him through under the space between his arm. He kept walking, and Seonghwa chased after Wooyoung.

"Guards, stop him from leaving!" Seonghwa shouted to his guards, standing at the entrance of the castle.

The guards block the doors, stopping Wooyoung. They stood in his way. 

'I'm sorry, but you cannot leave on the king's demand."

"Well, I don't give a crap. I want to leave the castle now. I no longer want nothing to do with the king and no longer want to be the one who carries his children." Wooyoung told the guards. "Open this door."

"I'm sorry. We can't allow that. The king told us to stop you. We are doing as what the king asked."

"Wait, please don't leave the castle."

Wooyoung spun around, narrowing his eyes at the king.

"And why shouldn't I? I doubt you love our son. You love the thought of having a son who was going to be the next king after you. That is what you wanted. someone of the future generation being handed down the crown.. and rule the kingdom once you are gone. There is no reason why I shouldn't be leaving with him."

Seonghwa apologizes,"I'm sorry. I have have been selfish with my own wants of having children only for.. my own purposes."

"I want you to stay here in the castle...you and our son. I want to be able to.. have someone by my side want a ruler beside me." Seonghwa spoke.

'You can find some other guy.. or even better, some girl to be your queen." Wooyoung waved off Seonghwa's words. 

'No, Wooyoung. I want my king to be you."

"Me? You only had sex with me one time. The time you Seonghwa, or sorry, King Seonghwa, you never..ever... talked to me.. you only wanted my body for your children . If I remember you said, I want you to bare my children. That's it."

'That is what I said when... when... my messengers have...found the carriers."

"Being reduced to some pawn for this game of yours.. it's disgusting. You didn't call me by my actual name, you referred to me as your carrier.. The guy who is pregnant with the king's child. you were just going to keep me around to get me pregnant again. I don't how I don't want that! I don't want to be forced into getting pregnant unless I want to! Not against my own will!"

"So, why should I?" Wooyoung asked, after. 

"I apologize for what I was doing to you. Using you for my own personal gain. This was your body, your gift of being able to have child and give brith and I was taken advantage of you.. I'm sorry. Please don't leave Wooyoung. Please don't leave with our son.. I want you both here. Not for my benefit of having children for the throne but... for me just to see you in the castle."

Wooyoung exhaled. He was not peeved at Seonghwa 

"No more of this, okay? I want to be my own person. I'm not a baby producing object for you to use all the time.

"No more.. Just me being a father to a son, and a king worth of you."

"I'll stay then, your highness."


End file.
